This Is MY Wedding!
by Miracle Girls
Summary: James proposed to Lily who obviously accepted, but then, is she having second thoughts? Because it's not James waiting for her under the alter! Who is this imposter? Can James save Lily before she makes a HUGE mistake? Adventures b4 summary! CH 19 UP!
1. Proposals!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It all belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
A note to people who have read other stories I have written. This is just by Lily. Crystal didn't write any of this.  
  
This is just an idea that popped into my head. So I started writing it down. Please read and review. I don't mind constructive criticism. I hope you like it!  
  
Chapter 1 Proposal  
  
"Hey, Ally. Is Lily there?" James Potter's voice came from the other side of the phone. Lily and Allison had made all of there friends learn how to use a telephone once they graduated from Hogwarts so that they could keep in touch easily.  
  
"Yeah, I think she is. Hold on a minute, okay, James?" she asked.  
  
"Sure thing." He answered. He waited patiently when he heard Ally.  
  
"LILY! James is on the phone!" Allison called throughout their apartment.  
  
"Lily isn't here right now, Ally. Don't you remember? She had to go see her parents. Something about where Petunia and Vernon should go on their honeymoon." Dasani Bradford came in.  
  
"Oh, right. I forgot." Allison said. She put the phone back up against her ear. "James? She had to go see her parents. You could probably reach her on her cell phone. She's driving there because of the new law that says you can't apparate into a Muggle neighborhood." Ally informed.  
  
"Okay, thanks, Ally. I'll call her on her cell." James hung up the phone.  
  
"Okay, Lils. Time to get a hold of you." James muttered to himself while dialing her number on his cell phone.  
  
"Talk to me." Lily's voice ran through his phone. James grinned. She always answered the phone like that when she saw his number on the caller id thingy on her phone.  
  
"Hey Lil. What are you doing tonight?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing. Why, James?" she asked. "Hold on a sec, Mum. James is on the phone. Yes I think Hawaii's a beautiful place for Petunia and Vernon to go to." James grinned. She sounded so in charge and professional.  
  
"Sorry, James. Mum wanted to know my opinion about Petunia's honeymoon spot. Apparently, Petunia can't decide between the Bahamas and Hawaii." Lily filled him in. He laughed.  
  
"Do you want to go to that new cinema? We'll catch dinner before it." He asked. She smiled, although he wasn't able to see it.  
  
"Sure, it'll be fun." Lily agreed.  
  
"Great. I'll pick you up at your place at 7 sharp. Wear something formal/casual, okay? I'm taking you to Olive Gardens." He said. Lily squealed. She loved Italian food and he knew that only too well. He also knew that she liked to live like a muggle sometimes and respected that.  
  
"You spoil me, Jay. You spoil me rotten." She said.  
  
"So? And I don't think your rotting. Your not rotting anytime soon. Because your my flower. And my flower doesn't wilt while I'm around!" James said.  
  
"That's so sweet, Jay. I'll - Oh, bye, Mum." Lily was interrupted when her mum hugged her bye. "I'll see you later, Jay." She said while getting into her car.  
  
"Bye, Lils." He heard Lily hang up and hung up after her. Now if only he could get to tonight without having a nervous breakdown.  
  
"Relax, mate. You know she loves you." Remus assured him. The three of them, Sirius was there too, were at the ice cream parlor in Diagon Alley.  
  
"What are you talking about? I'm completely relaxed." James said in an unusually high voice. Sirius and Remus raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Sure, Prongs. Sure you are." Sirius said unconvinced. See, their friend here, James, was about to ask to end his bachelor days forever, but they knew it was for the right girl, so it was all good.  
  
"Ally! Dasani!" Lily came into their flat. The two girls in question walked into the room where Lily was standing.  
  
"James asked me to dinner and that new cinema tonight. He's taking me to Olive Gardens. I swear, he spoils me too much." Lily grinned at the last part. Ally and Dasani looked at each other.  
  
"Yeah-He does." Dasani agreed.  
  
"I think it's sweet that he takes you to your favorite restaurants. And he also takes you to muggle ones! He loves you too much." Ally said.  
  
"So? Remus loves you just as much! Maybe more!" Lily pointed out.  
  
"She got you Al-"Lily cut Dasani off.  
  
"Don't say anything, Dasani, because we all know how much Sirius loves you." She said. Dasani blushed, remembering how Sirius had admitted it to her in front of the entire school during breakfast one day in their seventh year. The girls spent the entire afternoon like that talking.  
  
"Oh my god, Lily! Do you realize what time it is?" Allison asked while staring at the clock.  
  
"No, what time is it?" Lily asked nonchalantly.  
  
"Dude! It's 6:15! You have got to get ready for your date!" Dasani scolded.  
  
"What about you girls? You'll have to get ready for yours too!" she defended herself.  
  
"I'm not being picked up 'til 7:30" Ally said.  
  
"Eight." Dasani told Lily.  
  
"Fine. I'll get ready." Lily grumbled. Allison and Dasani watched their friend trudge upstairs in defeat but then saw her brighten up. "At least I get to see James before you girls get to Sirius or Remus." She grinned.  
  
"Talk to you in a few!" She said as she shut her bedroom door to get ready. Forty minutes later, Lily came downstairs ready to go.  
  
"Not a bad choice, Lils. Not bad at all." Allison complimented.  
  
"Thanks." She said. She wore a green spaghetti strapped straight topped dress that went down to her knees and white platform shoes that wrapped around her ankles. Her hair was let down with a simple clip in it that had a single white lily on it. Her face was void of any make up besides the shimmer eye shadow and the clear lip gloss that she had on. She had long earrings that had green and white gems on it. She had on a green choker and a bracelet on each wrist. One was green, while the other was white.  
  
That was when the door bell rang. Dasani looked at the clock.  
  
"Right on time, I see. Nice job, James." She said to the other girls in the room. Allison and Lily giggled at their friend's comedy act attempt and Lily went to answer the door.  
  
"Hi, Lils!" James greeted.  
  
"Hi, Jay." She grinned. He was wearing a sort of suit that could also look casual once that jacket was taken off. Lily stepped outside after bidding her two friends bye and closed the door.  
  
"You look great." He expressed. She blushed.  
  
"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself!" she complimented. He smoothed out his suit to humor her and the two of them laughed. He leaned down to kiss her, which she gladly accepted and returned. They broke apart when a click was heard and a flash was seen.  
  
They turned to see Ally holding Lily's camera in the air.  
  
"Yes! I got it!" she grinned. She and Dasani high fived, grinned at the couple and closed the window. James and Lily looked at each other and laughed.  
  
"Come on. I made reservations for 7:30" James said. Lily nodded. They got into his car and drove off.  
  
"Name?" the waiter asked.  
  
"Potter." James answered.  
  
"James?" he nodded.  
  
"Right this way." He led them to a table set for two. James pulled out Lily's seat for her and pushed it in before he sat down himself.  
  
"Would you like anything to drink?" he asked. Lily ordered a sprite while James ordered a coke.  
  
"How's things at the ministry, James?" Lily asked.  
  
"Same old, same old. Dad's working to make sure no more people like Fruit get into the ministry again." Armagedon Fruit was the old Assistant to the Minister of Magic, James' dad. He turned out to be a man only in on it for the power that came with it and attempted to take over the wizarding world for himself, but ended up at the mental ward in Mungos. "How are things at Mungos?" he asked. Lily was a medi-witch and James was an auror.  
  
"Things have calmed down since Fruit was impeached." Lily said. "No more people coming in to have curses taken off of them, or body parts put back on. Believe me, there's nothing worse than having to have to put an arm or leg back on." Their drinks had come and the waiter left with their orders.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, their waiter came with their food.  
  
But Lily's plate had something more on it.  
  
"Hey, James, do you know why there's a-"Lily stopped talking when she saw he wasn't sitting in front of her anymore. She shrugged in confusion and decided to open the small little box that was sitting on the side of her plate.  
  
Once she got the box open, her eyes clouded with confusion. There sat a little folded up piece of paper. She unfolded the paper to see James' familiar handwriting. She began to read the note.  
  
To my Lily flower,  
From the moment I saw you, I knew I was in trouble. Your  
personality, your eyes, your entire being, was reeling me to  
you, and couldn't seem to be able to escape. And as time passed  
on, I didn't want to. I made it known at school that I love you,  
and always will. I want to spend the rest of my life with, wake  
up next to you, go to sleep with you every night, have a family  
with you and more, if I listed them all, then I wouldn't be able  
to get to my more dire point. I love you, Lillian Serenity  
Evans. I would die for you and die without you. So, then,  
there's only one more thing for me to do...  
  
Turn around.  
  
By now, Lily had stood up and a few tears had cascaded down her face. She put the letter down and a few more tears went down her cheeks. James knelt in front of her holding an emerald ring with two small diamonds on the sides. He took her right hand in his.  
  
"Will you marry me, Lily flower?" he asked, looking into her eyes. By this time, they had the attention of all the occupants of the restaurant. Lily's eyes filled with tears as she stared at the one she loved so much, as he stared back at her with hopeful eyes.  
  
With Sirius, Dasani, Allison and Remus who decided to have a double date  
  
"Hey Remus, do you think James asked her yet?" Sirius asked his friend.  
  
"I don't doubt it." he grinned. Allison and Dasani shared confused looks.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Dasani asked.  
  
"James is going to, or already has, propose to Lily tonight." Remus informed. The two girls gasped.  
  
"Say yes, Lils." The two whispered as they looked out the window.  
  
Meanwhile at Olive Gardens with our favorite couple  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Yes. Yes, I'll marry you, James." She cried happily, more tears spilling down her cheeks.  
  
James smiled ear to ear. "Really?" he asked, hoping this wasn't all some dream.  
  
She nodded again. "Yes. I will." She smiled as he shot up and captured her lips. He broke it off after a minute and put the ring on her left ring finger. He kissed her again and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. They broke apart to clapping. James and Lily looked around and saw the people around them clapping. Congratulations were heard throughout the restaurant as the newly engaged couple grinned. Lily and James were finished with dinner and were outside of James' car.  
  
"Do you want to go to the cinema, now?" James asked. Lily shook her head.  
  
"No, I just want to stay with you. Just you an me, nobody else." Lily said.  
  
"Then we can go to my flat. Sirius and Remus decided they wanted to have a double date with the other girls, so they won't be home." James said. Lily nodded.  
  
"Do you want me to drive or do you want to?" Lily asked.  
  
"I will drive my fiancee back to my place." James said in an elegant manner. Lily giggled.  
  
"Okay." She said. They drove off and soon got to James' flat that he shared with Remus and Sirius.  
  
"Do you want some tea?" Lily asked.  
  
"Would I ever pass up a chance to have your tea?" James asked.  
  
"I guess you do then." Lily giggled again.  
  
She went to the kitchen and put some water on the stove. James followed her, leaned against the kitchen wall and watched her as she got two tea cups, saucers, tea spoons, sugar and milk and put it on a tray. She took the kettle off the stove and put it on the tray. She took her wand out of her purse and levitated the tray to the living room coffee table. James followed her again. He watched as she knelt down and fixed up two cups of tea. Just as she finished, he sat down on the couch directly behind her and pulled her into his lap.  
  
"James." Lily squealed in surprise. He grinned as he buried his face into her hair and smelt the familiar smell of fruits.  
  
"I love you." He mumbled.  
  
"I love you, too, Jay. But you have to let me go, otherwise your tea will get cold." She said.  
  
"Fine. But your staying here as soon as we're finished with them." James said, unable to resist the hot cup of tea that his fiancee was offering him. She grinned and got off his lap. They talked and finished their tea. Lily took it in the kitchen and started cleaning all of the dishes that were in the sink. James, once again, leaned against the kitchen wall, watching her work.  
  
He walked over to her and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. "James, I have to wash these dishes." Lily said.  
  
"Leave them be. I'll do them later." He said.  
  
"Oh, and how would that be?" she asked, turning in his arms. He grinned as he pulled out his wand and flicked it and the dishes in the sink. The dishes automatically started cleaning themselves. He pulled her to the couch and stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
"Oh, that's mature." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"You know you love me." He said, once again pulling her onto his lap. She brought her feet up so the she was curled up in his lap and rested her head on his chest. He put his arms around her protectively.  
  
"Are you tired?" he asked her.  
  
"Just a little." She yawned. They sat there in comfortable silence until James heard Lily's breathing slow down. He looked down and saw that she had fallen asleep. He shrugged and let the smell of fruits and her breathing lull him to sleep.  
  
With Remus, Allison, Sirius and Dasani  
  
"I wonder if she said yes." Sirius voiced his thoughts as the four of them headed for the girls' apartment.  
  
"I bet you anything she did." Dasani said.  
  
"Yeah. Why would Lils say no? I mean, she and James have been in love since the beginning of Christmas holidays in seventh year." Allison asked.  
  
"I agree. She definitely said yes. No doubt about it." Remus agreed surely.  
  
"Well, good night to both of you." Allison said, hugging and kissing Remus. Dasani mimicked her actions with Sirius and the two girls went inside.  
  
"Let's go, Moony. Time to go ask James how it went."  
  
"Right, Padfoot. I bet you anything we won't have to ask. It'll all be said in his actions." Remus said. Sirius nodded and the two young men drove into the night back to their flat.  
  
As they entered the living room of their flat they froze. They were ready for James to be bouncing off the walls, in a happy-go-lucky mood, but not for this. James and Lily sat, curled up on a couch together. James sitting on the couch, and Lily curled up in his lap with James' arms wrapped tightly around her. The two of them were both sleeping with light smiles on their faces.  
  
Sirius and Remus grinned as they saw the emerald and diamond ring on Lily's left ring finger. That sight told them everything.  
  
She'd said yes.  
  
Hey, I hope you all liked the first chapter. I'm not really sure when the next chapter will be out. But reviews motivate me so please review. I welcome any feedback that you might have. Thanks! 


	2. News, News and More News!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It all belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter one!  
  
Game and Watch Forever()- Thank you so much for the encouragement! I'll try not to disappoint you. I hope you like this next chapter!  
  
Moshi the Potato Girl- Thank you! I hope you like this next chapter!  
  
allie- Thank you. I hope you like this next chapter! Please r/r!  
  
Virginia (vss1990hotmail.com)- OMG! Thank you so much! I hope you like this next chapter! Don't forget to r/r!  
  
Chelles()- Would you like me to put him in? I'm not really sure where to put him in. I guess I'll get him in the engagement party. Do you want Peter to be good or bad? Thank you. I hope you like this next chapter!  
  
NotYourAverageLoser- You are. I can only have three people to a flat, right? But you and the others will be soon, okay? I hope you like this next chapter. Be sure to review too! Thank you!  
  
Now, I'll get on with the chapter, shall I?  
  
This Is MY Wedding  
  
Chapter 2 News, News, And More News!  
  
The Daily Prophet Office  
  
"Good work, Higgins. The engagement of James Potter is and excellent story. Have the article ready to hit the houses of wizards over the country by dawn." The editor said. "Finally, an article of importance. James Potter, the son of the great Harold Potter, getting married." He said to himself. The Daily Prophet had had some lame articles in the past few weeks, what with Voldemort's killing raids going down.  
  
The Next Morning At The Boys' Flat  
  
"WAKE UP, PRONGSIE! YOU'VE DONE IT!" Sirius yelled the next morning. Remus was standing next to him holding the Daily Prophet. He was reading the front page headline.  
  
James and Lily woke up with a jump. James and Lily rubbed the remaining sleep from their eyes.  
  
"What's going on?" James asked. Sirius and Remus grinned.  
  
"First of all, wedding plans is our first bet. Second of all," Remus began.  
  
"CONGRATULATIONS!" he and Sirius bellowed out. James and Lily grinned.  
  
"Thank you." They chorused. They looked at each other and burst out laughing. Sirius and Remus joined in until they heard two pops.  
  
They all turned to see Allison and Dasani standing there with two big smiles/grins on their faces.  
  
"Hey, Als. Hey Dasani." Remus kissed Allison's cheek.  
  
"Hey Sani. Hey Ally." Sirius annoyed Dasani, also kissing her cheek. That name earned him a slap upside the head, courtesy of Dasani.  
  
"Ow." He mumbled.  
  
"Any way, as I was saying," Remus continued. "Thirdly, you guys made the front page." He showed the couple the headline and a picture of James kneeling before Lily. James and Lily stood up immediately and grabbed the paper from their friend.  
  
"How is this possible? I mean, we went to a MUGGLE restaurant!" James asked confused. Lily nodded in agreement.  
  
"It turns out that there was another wizard there, with his wife, who is a muggle. Any ways, according to the article, his name is Arthur Higgins, and obviously he works for the Daily Prophet." Allison explained.  
  
"So the minute he and his wife got home, he apparated to the office with the notes his Quick Quill took under an invisibility charm." Dasani eliminated.  
  
"That's a good way to think of it, I guess." Sirius said.  
  
"Hey, I guess I don't really care. It was bound to get out any ways. I mean the son of the great auror, Harold Potter, is getting married. Besides, the paper has had some stinkers in the past few weeks." Lily shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, but I think we need to go tell your parents, Lily. Then we can go see mine." James said. Lily shook her head.  
  
"No, my parents won't find out until we tell them, they don't get the Daily Prophet, but your parents do. Let's go tell your parents before they read the paper. Then we'll tell mine. Is that all right with you?" she asked. He grinned and nodded.  
  
Both of them took their wands and said the spell that changed their clothes immediately and made them look like they showered. (A/N: just think of it as a wizard way to get ready quickly, they did not skip their shower!)  
  
"Toodles, guys!" Lily said. She and James took each others hand and they both disapparated to the Potter Mansion.  
  
With Snape And Some Of His Goonies  
  
"Evans is marrying Potter? This isn't good. I was supposed to marry her." He grumbled after reading the Daily Prophet. "I have to think of some way for that to be me waiting for Lily under the alter. Think you dumb logs. Think." He commanded the fat, lazy wizards that surrounded him.  
  
With James and Lily At Potter Mansion  
  
"Hey Mum. Hey Dad." James greeted his parents as they walked into the kitchen. The two people in question turned to see their son and Lily sitting in the kitchen.  
  
"James! Lily! So good to see you!" Melanie exclaimed, walking up to the two and giving them each a hug.  
  
"Hi, Son. Hi, Lily." Harry (Mr. Potter) said.  
  
"Would you both like some tea?" Lily asked, pointing to the kettle that was sitting on the stove.  
  
"Lily and I just woke up so we decided to make some tea here. Lily made enough for you too. She insisted to make some for you." James explained. "And trust me, it's good. I could definitely get used to this everyday." He took a sip of his tea.  
  
"Thank you, Lily. What do you mean, James?" Melanie said, taking the cup of tea that Lily was offering her.  
  
"We have some news for you, which explains why we're here so early." James said.  
  
"Well, go on, Son. Don't keep us waiting in the dark." Harry said, also taking the cup of tea Lily was handing him.  
  
"We're getting married." James said bluntly, grinning at Lily. She smiled back and they looked at the shocked, yet excited faces of the elder Potters.  
  
"Obviously you two hadn't seen the paper yet." Lily said, staring at the bundled package on the counter nearest her.  
  
"Congratulations, you two. Oh, Harry, our little James is getting married! I'm so excited, welcome to the family, Lily!" Melanie said, hugging Lily. Lily giggled and hugged her back.  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Potter." She thanked.  
  
"Call me Mum." she said. She nodded.  
  
"Congratulations, James. Nice choice, I must say." He whispered the last part in his son's ear. James grinned.  
  
"Thanks, Dad. I agree." He answered.  
  
"James, I think we better go. I want to tell my parents, too." Lily said. James nodded.  
  
"Bye, Mum. Bye, Dad." He and Lily waved goodbye and apparated to Lily's parents' backyard.  
  
With Sirius, Remus, Allison and Dasani  
  
"Think it went well with Mr. and Mrs. P?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I know it went well with them. They already said they liked Lily. And I'm sure it's going well with Mr. and Mrs. Evans, too." Remus said.  
  
"Yeah, even though James is the only boyfriend Lily ever had, they like him the best. I guess they compared him to all the ones Petunia introduced them to." Ally said.  
  
"Which isn't a surprise taking Petunia's choice of men into consideration. I mean, she chose that Vernon Dursley to marry, for heavens sake!" Dasani said.  
  
Back With James and Lily at the Evans' House  
  
"Ahhh! My little Lily is getting married!" Mary Evans squealed. The excited middle-aged lady took both James and Lily into a hug.  
  
"Congratulations. Both of you." Robert Evans said. He took Lily into a bone crushing hug and then turned to James with a mock-stern look on his face. "You better take care of her, young man!" he said, while trying to keep a straight face. No matter how hard he tried, though, he couldn't keep his smile from appearing.  
  
"Yes, sir. Very good care of her, sir!" James saluted, playing along. The entire contents of the room laughed.  
  
"James, does this seem like deja vu to you?" Lily asked, grinning.  
  
"Sure does. I was sure we just went through the same thing at my parents' house!" James said, putting a fake thoughtful expression on his face. The couple grinned and the room filled with laughter again.  
  
"What so funny?" Petunia asked, entering the room. Bob (A/N: Mr. Evans!) filled Petunia in on the news of Lily and James' engagement.  
  
"Well, umm, congratulations." Petunia said uncomfortably. Both Lily and Petunia had decided to try to put aside their differences and be friends like they used to be.  
  
"Thanks, Petunia." Lily said.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Well, what did you think? I'm sorry there's not much of R/A and S/D in here yet. If you want more of them, please tell me in a review and I'll try my best. Sorry if the chapter was kind of short. It was basically where the Wizarding world, finds out about the engagement. All part of the plot. Please don't forget to click that button below that says 'go' to submit a review! I really appreciate all the feedback I'm getting! And reviews motivate me to write and update faster! I love you all! 


	3. Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It all belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
I saw the Harry Potter movie TWICE already! I love it so much! I can't wait to see it again!  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter two!  
  
jgamekeeper- thanks  
  
Chelles()- Thank you so much! Your support is so appreciated! I hope this next chapter doesn't disappoint you! r/r!  
  
NotYourAverageLoser- Ok, I guess that works, You should be in it, I'll see what happened. I hope you like the next chapter! r/r! groovygreek()- Thank You! I'm glad you like it! Please continue reading and I hope you like this next chapter! Sani()- Okay, maybe this'll satisfy you to a degree. Virginia(vss1990hotmail.com)- thank you so much! Your love and luck is much appreciated! I hope you like this next chapter! r/r!  
  
Now on with the show, right?  
  
Chapter 3 Plans  
  
"Okay, so we'll have it in November?" James confirmed with his fiancée who sat across from him. She nodded.  
  
"That's fine with me. Just make sure they don't try to send you on an assignment, because then, not only would we be missing the groom, we'd be missing somebody else in the wedding." Lily said. "I very well can't get married without a groom now can I?" she asked.  
  
"No. Okay." James grinned. The two sat at the café and finished their drinks.  
  
"Any ways, let's go, I need to get back to Mungos now. Lunch hour's over." Lily said. James checked the watch and nodded.  
  
"Do you want me to pick you up after work?" James asked as the two walked out of the café. She shook her head.  
  
"No, I figure I'll just apparate home alone today. I might stop by the library." Lily said. He grinned.  
  
"Can't get enough of it, can you?" he teased.  
  
"Nope. And you're well aware of that." Lily grinned back. "Any ways, hasta luego!" she finished in Spanish. She pecked him on the cheek and apparated away.  
  
"I hate it when she does that. That's not a good bye." James spoke to himself with his hand on his cheek. He rubbed the kiss off onto his hand and placed it on his lips. "Now if only she kissed me bye there." James grinned to himself. He laughed to himself and apparated away.  
  
With the Ever Popular, Ever Beautiful, Ever Sexy...  
  
"REMUS!" Allison squealed happily. She launched herself into the waiting arms of her boyfriend. Remus grinned into her hair. (A/N: I had to use that scene changing thingy! We were reading out short stories in my language arts class in 8th grade when my teacher says that and calls on my friend, Alf! I was laughing so hard. You should have seen his face! And when you're sitting right next to him, it's kind of hard to miss it. Any ways, I thought Remus would fit the line beautifully because if I put Sirius there, he'd be too full of himself. ;-))  
  
"Hey, Als. It's been a while." He said.  
  
"Yeah, it has. It's been a week. Ever since news of Lily and James' engagement hit the streets, we've been busy with trying to get everything to calm down." Allison agreed.  
  
"It is nice to finally be able to have lunch sitting down." Remus said.  
  
"Sure is. Do you remember about tonight?" she asked the man sitting in front of her.  
  
"Of course I do. Do you remember your part?" Remus asked, nodding.  
  
"Obviously, I have the same part as you. Decorating my flat." She said.  
  
"We very well couldn't have Sirius and Dasani in charge of that!" Remus laughed.  
  
"No, that's why we sent them out to keep Lily and James from going there." Allison giggled.  
  
"What was Peter in charge of again?" Remus asked his girlfriend.  
  
"I think we put him in charge of making sure that no unwanted guests came." Allison informed.  
  
"Oh, right." Remus said.  
  
"I think we need to go now. If I'm not back at the office, then Fudge will try to have me sacked." Allison said. "I still can't believe he was made head of the Department of the Accidental Use of Magic" she shook her head. Remus rolled his eyes at the mention of Fudge. He kissed her lips and they disapparated to their separate destinations.  
  
With the Ever Modest, Ever Egotistical, Ever Crazy...  
  
"SIRIUS! Pay attention! You great oaf! Lily usually goes to the library on Friday's after work. So I'll meet her there, and ask if she wants to go out for an ice cream or something." Dasani said.  
  
"NO! Let me take little flower! You take James. I see him at work any ways, so it would be weird for me to be the one who makes sure he doesn't go to your flat. Take him to Diagon Alley, but make sure he gets to the party at the same time as Lily and I." Sirius said.  
  
"Your not as dumb as you look Sirius." Dasani complimented. Sirius puffed out his chest.  
  
"Of course I'm not!" Sirius said proudly. Dasani rolled her eyes and poked his stomach. He wheezed out as his chest un-puffed after her poke. "That wasn't nice, babe." He whined.  
  
"As Lily always says, 'Men are such babies'." Dasani sighed. "I'm beginning to agree with her."  
  
"You love me any ways." Sirius said, pecking her lips.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Dasani said disapparating.  
  
Well? What did you think? Sorry it was so short, but I hadn't had time to write much over the course of the last few days. And I didn't think I'd given you guys a sort of halfway cliffie yet so here you go! I hope you liked it and before you leave, make sure you click on that button that says "go" at the bottom of this page! Toodles! 


	4. SideTracked

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It all belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
I saw the Harry Potter movie THRICE already! I love it so much! I can't wait to see it again!  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter three!  
  
jgamekeeper- okay. r/r!  
  
Jenny- Thank you. Hope you like the next chapter! r/r!  
  
Chelles- hey, thanks for your review, I hope you like this next chapter!  
  
Sani- thanks, maybe you'll like this one better, maybe not.  
  
NotYourAverageLoser- thank you, thank you! r/r!  
  
Game and Watch Forever- thank you for your review  
  
I'm so sorry for the long wait but I was on vacation with the family for a week and I had this chapter finished, I just couldn't get online to post it. And I also should have said this before,  
  
Thank you to all of you who put me on their favorites list: Bakuraselvinwarrior, Game and Watch Forever, NotYourAverageLoser, and Moshi the Potato Girl. If you had put me on your favorites list and I forgot to list you than I'm sorry in advance.  
  
Chapter 4 Sidetracked  
  
"Hey, Lils!" Sirius bellowed out. Lily looked over to see her dear old dog friend jogging over to her.  
  
"Hi, Sirius. Not to be rude or anything but, what are you doing here for?" she asked, hugging her friend.  
  
"No reason. Do I need one to come visit my friend after work? I wanted to know if you wanted to go out for some ice cream. I asked the others too, but they're claiming to be busy at work. Oh well, what do you say?" he asked. She looked thoughtful for a second.  
  
"Okay. I see that I will have to teach you how to bandage a wound properly any ways." Lily said, pointing to the bandaged up arm Sirius had. Sirius grinned and laughed.  
  
"I didn't want to bother you last night. It kind of opened up when I was playing two-on-two with the guys. Frank came over." Sirius gave Lily his infamous cocky grin. She laughed.  
  
"That would a 'you' kind of thing to do, wouldn't it?" she giggled.  
  
"Come on, let's go! I'm dying to hit one of those muggle ice cream parlors!" Sirius jumped up and down excitedly. It was quite a funny site actually. This 6"3' man was acting like a little kid while the 5"4' women in front of him was watching him with a slight smile of amusement playing on her face.  
  
"Okay, okay. Let's go." She took out her camera and took a quick shot of Sirius' face. Sirius grinned as Lily put it back into her purse. The two of them walked into muggle London and headed for the nearest ice cream parlor.  
  
"What can I get for you?" the man behind the counter asked. He looked no more than 20 years old. Sirius took this the wrong way and stepped in front of Lily.  
  
"You can't get her, but you can give me a triple hot fudge sundae and give her a scoop of cookie dough ice cream in a cone." He said defensively. The man looked puzzled at the implied accusation and Lily giggled. 'He looks confused, and Lily's LAUGHING? She's engaged to Prongs! If he was here, he'd strangle this bloke!' Sirius thought.  
  
"Sirius he meant what we wanted to have for ice cream!" Lily cleared, holding her sides and wiping a tear away.  
  
Sirius felt like an idiot.  
  
With the Famous/Not so Famous James and Dasani  
  
"Hey Dasani. What are you doing here? If you're looking for Sirius, he just left." James said as he walked out of his office. She shook her head in reply.  
  
"I'm here for you, you dolt." She said.  
  
"Oh, that's nice." James said sarcastically as he heard the last part. "What did you need?" he asked.  
  
"Do you want to go to Diagon Alley? Lily is going to the library I think, Allison and Remus said they're going on a date, Sirius goes crazy every time he goes there and I'd rather go to hell than spend the afternoon with Peter." Dasani said. James sighed at the last comment.  
  
"Honestly, what do you girls have against him? Well, I should be asking why you hate him so much, at least Lily and Ally will tolerate being around him." James asked, exasperated. Dasani made a face that said 'duh' all over it.  
  
"If you can't tell, than I'm not going to bother telling you. So will you come?" Dasani asked. "Thanks." She said without waiting for an answer, grabbing the confused auror and disapprating to the final destination.  
  
With the Cutest Couple in the Girls' Flat at the Moment  
  
"REMUS! Please explain how to check names off a list to Peter. I think he'll understand you better than me!" Allison begged. The sandy blonde haired boy looked at his girlfriend in amusement and nodded.  
  
"Okay Als. You can go ahead and help Frank and Alice over there. I'll help Peter." He said. As he walked passed her, Ally could have sworn she heard him mumble. "Honestly, how hard can checking invitations be?" she shook her head and giggled softly before heading towards Frank and Alice Longbottom.  
  
"Alice, do you need any help?" Ally asked her friend.  
  
"I sure could use some. Thanks Ally. This all reminds me of my engagement party. Straight out of Hogwarts." She remembered.  
  
"Yeah. By the way, how was the honeymoon in India?" Allison asked. (A/N: that was for you. And 'you' know who you are! I expect a reply to this a/n in a review 'you'!) Alice's eyes turned dreamy.  
  
"As much as I would hate to break up this session of 'girl talk' I must. Lily and James will be here in an hour and a half or less! So we need to get this place ready. I still don't understand why we couldn't use magic entirely." Frank interrupted the girls.  
  
"Because this is Lily and James' party and Lily always does things- certain things-the muggle way. She thinks that if you trust magic too much, it'll get ahead of you." Allison said. Alice nodded in agreement.  
  
"Ladies-and Frank, might I suggest we get back to work?" Remus suggested, walking to them from the door where Peter sat in a chair placed there specifically for him. Allison looked over to him from where she stood on her ladder.  
  
"Of course we can ge-AAAAAAAHH!" she shrieked as the ladder became unsteady, wobbled and threw her off. Remus dropped his wand that he held in his hand. Frank and Alice's mouths dropped open and their wands fell from their hands. Ally shut her eyes, awaiting her collision and acquaintance with the floor, but it never came. Instead, she felt herself fall into a familiar pair of strong arms.  
  
"That was brilliant, mate!" Frank complimented. Allison opened her eyes cautiously. She found herself gazing into those familiar bewitching blue eyes.  
  
"Thank you, Remmie!" Allison thanked. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Remus, of course, was still holding Allison. She pulled back and kissed his lips briefly.  
  
"That's not a thank you!" Remus said as he put his girlfriend down. Frank and Alice had gone into the living room by now, leaving the couple alone in the hallway.  
  
"Than what, kind sir, is?" Allison grinned, partially knowing what was going to happen next. Remus grinned evilly and moved his eyebrows up and down suggestively-a habit he was picking up from James and Sirius. He leaned down and caught her full on the lips. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and brought her as close to him as possible.  
  
Ally pulled away, breathless. "Wow." Was all she could whisper.  
  
"That's a thank you." he whispered as he rested his forehead on hers.  
  
"I think we should get back to work." Allison said, pulling away from him. (A/N: I think that's enough Remus/Ally for now, right? Back to Lily and Sirius)  
  
With the Cold Lily and the Still Eating Ice Cream Sirius  
  
"Sirius, that's you third order of the same thing. Don't you think you should stop? I mean we've been here a little over an hour!" Lily tried. Sirius finished his ice cream and answered.  
  
"One condition!" Sirius began.  
  
"What?" Lily wondered.  
  
"I'm eating dinner at your place! As long as Dasani doesn't cook. I would love to eat with the girls tonight!" Sirius said.  
  
"You never stop thinking about food do you? Okay. That's fine. Dasani doesn't do the cooking any ways, she sets the table and washes the dishes. (A/N: )  
  
"Let's go then!" Sirius said. He grabbed Lily's hand and ran to her car.  
  
With James and Dasani  
  
"James, do you want to have dinner at our place? Lily is cooking dinner tonight. Ally'll probably help her though." Dasani asked her friend as they exited Quality Quidditch Supplies.  
  
"Lily's cooking? Wouldn't miss it!" James exclaimed.  
  
"Then let's go. I'm starved!" Dasani said. The two of them apparated to the girls' neighborhood.  
  
"Wait a minute, James!" Dasani stopped, look her friend over. "This won't do. This definitely won't do." She said taking out her wand and pointing it above James.  
  
"What are you on about, Dasani? What's wrong with how I'm dressed?" James importuned.  
  
"No, it's fine and all, but you can't come into my apartment look like you just got off work." Dasani said. With a wave of her wand, James was in much more formal attire. James look confused as she waved her wand at herself and found herself dressed in a sliver formal dress that went a little past her knees, was long sleeved and hugged her every curve.  
  
"You look nice and all Dasani, but why are we all dressed up to go to your flat?" James asked.  
  
"Don't worry about a thing, James." Dasani said.  
  
With an Exasperated Lily and an Excited Sirius  
  
"Would you calm down? We'll be there soon!" Lily sighed.  
  
"Okay..." Sirius said. Five minutes later, "Are we there yet?"  
  
"SIRIUS! We are not there yet! Now calm down otherwise you'll find yourself eating at your place!" Lily threatened.  
  
"I'll be a good boy." Sirius sat still.  
  
"Any ways, what's got you so excited?" Lily asked, pulling into her apartment complex.  
  
"I just am." Sirius said. "Wait Lily, you look like a medi-witch!" Sirius said with horror. Lily just stared at her friend.  
  
'He's finally lost it!' she thought. "Sirius, I am a medi-witch!" Lily informed.  
  
"I know, but you can't go into your apartment looking it!" He took out his wand, waved it over his head and presto, instant formal attire. He repeated the action with Lily and she found herself dressed in a light blue dress that also went down a little past her knees. It had spaghetti straps that crossed in the back, a light blue stoned choker, and diamond earrings that touched her collar bone if she slouched. Her dress hugged her every curve.  
  
"That's better! Let's go."  
  
With Sirius, Lily, James and Dasani  
  
"There's Lily and Sirius!" James said. "Lily! Padfoot!" James called waving to the mentioned two. They turned and waved.  
  
"James, do you have any idea why Sirius has made me dress up to go into my own flat?" Lily asked.  
  
"If you can't tell me why Dasani made me dress up to come to your flat, then we know nothing of what's going on. Maybe they finally lost it and have gone mad." James pondered.  
  
"Let's just go inside!" Sirius said.  
  
"Yeah! I'm starving!" Dasani whined.  
  
"Whatever." Lily said, opening the door. The room was pitch black. This puzzled Lily.  
  
"Hey, Lils. Wouldn't Ally have been home by now to turn on the lights at least?" James asked.  
  
"I would think so. Lumos." She tried. But for some reason it didn't work. She realized that before she muttered the spell, Sirius had whipped her wand out of her hand.  
  
"Allow me." He said, flicking on the lights.  
  
"SURPRISE!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Well? What did you think? It wasn't too short, right? I'm going to Ohio Wednesday. I'll be back the next Monday. And if you wanted more Snape action in this it's coming in the next chapter...or maybe the chapter after that-I'm not exactly sure! I hope you liked it and before you leave, make sure you click on that button that says "go" at the bottom of this page! Toodles! 


	5. A Surprise Engagement Party!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It all belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
I saw the Harry Potter movie THRICE already! I love it so much! I can't wait to see it again!  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter four!  
  
Spunky Melon- Thank you. I guess we could wish all the guys were that sweet, but life's reality and not a fanfic, right? Any ways, I hope you like this chapter! R/R!  
  
Dragix- Wow. I'll have to admit, it took me a while to read your reveiw! It a little intense! Since you were straight forward, I will be too. It's my story. I'll do what ever I want in it. I mean, it is a fanfic, right, therefore, I am in control of it. But thank you for your advice. I'll try to improve my story, but I like it how it is and it is an AU.  
  
Hye em yes- Thank you! I hope you like this next chapter! R/R!  
  
Chelles- Yeah, I remember. Don't forget, Lily and Ally can tolerate him! Thank you for the compliments! (Even if they are directed at the characters) Lolz. R/R! I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Game and Watch Forever- Pessimist! I personally think chapter two was most boring. Any ways, I hope you like this next chapter! R/R!  
  
Sani- Life's not always fair, but you'll get more S/D! Don't worry, oh and this is MY fanfic, I can do what ever I want to! R/R! the India thing was directed at you.  
  
Jenny- Hey! Thanks! J/L will get more romance scenes in later chapters, don't worry! Thank you so much for the compliments! I hope this was soon enough for you! And I hope you like this next chapter! R/R! The India thing was directed at you too.  
  
Now on with the story!  
  
Chapter 5 Party Throwers and Party Goers  
  
"Severus! I've got an idea!" A Crabbe look-alike said. Snape looked up from his conversation with Lucius Malfoy at the fireplace.  
  
"I'll talk to you later, Lucius." Snape said, breaking the connection between the two fireplaces. "What is it? It better be good, considering that I was in a very important meeting."  
  
"It is! I've found a way for you to marry Evans!" he said.  
  
"Oh! Go on!"  
  
"The Polyjuice Potion!" Haugh said.  
  
"The Polyjuice Potion?" Snape questioned.  
  
"Yes, it brews in a month and allows the drinker to take the form of the person whose hair is in it for one hour." He explained. Snape hit him.  
  
"I'm am well aware of what the Polyjuice Potion does. I am a Potions Master. What does the Polyjuice Potion have to do with me marrying Lily?" he asked harshly.  
  
"Er...You could take the form of James Potter, than when you're married, reveal yourself as who you are? Then use a love potion on her?" he asked for approval. Snape looked thoughtful.  
  
"I guess it's as good as anything we have got right now. But I'm sure that we're going to need something that holds me in Potter's form longer than an hour. I imagine that the ceremony would take longer than an hour, and I can't drink anything during it, it would arise suspicion." Snape deducted.  
  
"Can't you just take a few doses at once?" Haugh asked.  
  
"Yes, I believe I can. It will be incredibly vile though. Not to mention, we have to get Potter out of the way, not only so he can't barge in at the ceremony, but so that we can get the hairs." Snape said.  
  
"I agree." Haugh said.  
  
"Maybe we need a little more time about how we're going to capture Potter. He is one of the top aurors and he just joined!" Zachary pointed back tomorrow with an idea!" Snape said.  
  
"Good plan." The other two men said, walking out the door to their own homes.  
  
At the Girls' Apartment  
  
Lily fell back in surprise. Well, back into James that is. He caught her and steadied her. He looked just as surprised though. Lily slowly found her way back onto her feet and looked around. Her parents, James parents and all of their good friends were there. Even Petunia came, without Vernon of course.  
  
"Wow." Was all Lily could find the voice to say.  
  
"Thanks guys!" James said. Lily nodded in agreement and smiled. A banner was hanging from the mantle piece above the fireplace.  
  
"Hey, since you two are the guests of honor and all, do you think we could get this party started?" a voice yelled out from the back. The entire room laughed and Lily and James walked over to their respective parents.  
  
"Mum!" Lily hugged her.  
  
"Daddy!" she hugged her dad tightly. "Petunia." She said, nodding her head and smiling at her. She saw her actions mimicked by her older sister.  
  
"Hey, Mum! Hey Dad!' James exclaimed.  
  
"Jamesie-Poo is getting himself hitched!" Sirius bellowed out.  
  
"Sirius, shut up!" Dasani growled, elbowing her boyfriend in the ribs.  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
Hey! Sorry it's so short but I wanted to update as soon as possible and I kind of have a writer's block. I'm open for any suggestions. The Marauders and the girls' lives are going to go down hill soon. Voldemort's going to appear again and all. But til that point, I'm stuck. Please if you have any ideas, tell me in a review! Thank you. 


	6. You Drive Me Crazy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It all belongs to JK Rowling. The only people I own are the ones that you don't recognize!  
  
I saw the Harry Potter movie FIVE TIMES already! I love it so much! I can't wait to see it again!  
  
Thanks to the following for putting me on their favorites list: Bakura's Elvin Warrior, Game and Watch Forever, NotYourAverageLoser, Moshi the Potato Girl and, Dragix! If I forgot you, I'm sorry and you can tell me in a review. I'll be sure to put you in next time!  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter five!  
  
Sani- Yeah, is there a problem? Lolz. I thought it was funny!  
  
Chelles- I guess if enough people want a flashback, I could give you one. I am glad you enjoy his 'evil obsession.' It's got to go a little down hill sometime. I hope you like this next chapter!  
  
Tom Girl- Thank you for your review. I hope you like this next chapter!  
  
Jenny- I know it was short, I'm sorry but I have a writer's block! MUGGLES- NOT MUGGLE-BORNS! (Well, Lily that is) I hope this next one's long enough! r/r!  
  
NotYourAverageLoser- Well, at least I updated! Quoting Johnny Depp ey? I like it! Any ways, this is NOT going to be a Snape/Lily fic! EW! r/r!  
  
Dragix- thank you for the review! I guess it wasn't a big writer's block, but definitely a writer's block! Any ways, if you read the author's note below, it'll tell you about flames. r/r!  
  
Also, please keep comments like "this chapter was kind of lame," or "boring!" to yourselves. It's not something an author would like to hear. All of you who have stories on might understand what I mean. I welcome constructive criticism, accept flames (but I rather not have any), and I adore complimenting reviews! Sorry about this authors note, it's just, I got three reviews for different chapters that said it was lame or boring and that hurt.  
  
Now on with the chapter!  
  
Chapter 6 You Drive Me Crazy!  
  
"No, I'm not going to shut up Dasani. This is Jamesie's Engagement Party!" Sirius said.  
  
"JENNY! HAYLEY!" Lily squealed. "Oh my snitch! I haven't seen you girls since we were 16!"  
  
"It's because they took you away!" Jenny joked. "You were whisked away to Hogwarts." She put on a mock-pout face. Jenny and Hayley were of the few of her muggle friends that knew Lily was a witch. Only her cousin Crystal and Crystal's best friend Jade knew as well. And, of course, all of her relatives.  
  
"How are you, Lily?" Hayley asked politely.  
  
"I'm great, how are you?" Lily asked the extremely petite brunette. Hayley and Jenny were both really short and skinny. Hayley was about 5'0" and Jenny was was the exact same height. Jenny had dark brown/black hair down to her middle back. Hayley had brown hair a little past her shoulders.  
  
"We're just fine." Hayley answered.  
  
"How'd you guys get here any ways?" Lily asked.  
  
"Your parents invited us and we stopped by your house and came here with them." Jenny explained.  
  
"Lily!" came two voices.  
  
"CRYSTAL! JADE! I haven't seen you girls since the last time I went to visit Aunt Marie, Uncle Nick and Crystal in Japan." Lily said. She embraced the two girls and the five of them were chatting away.  
  
"Looks like Lils' occupied catching up with her old muggle friends." Remus said.  
  
"Yeah, but as Jenny said, I'm going to have to take Lily away from them for a while so we can talk to everyone else." James walked over.  
  
"Hey James." Lily greeted.  
  
"So Lily, is this THE James Potter?" Crystal teased.  
  
"Sure is. Girls, meet my fiancée James Potter. James, meet Jenny, Hayley, Crystal and Jade." Lily introduced. The five mentioned acknowledged the other and James spoke.  
  
"Lily, we have to go thank everyone and all those formalities." James said. "Sorry girls, but I'm going to have to take her away from you for an hour." He winked. Lily and James then walked over to the nearest person.  
  
"Rone Yokkaichi!" Lily scolded.  
  
"Lillian Evans!" he mocked. The two of them laughed and caught up with each other.  
  
A half an hour later, Lily and James had greeted everybody. The occupants of the room were about to sit down to dinner when Sirius hoped up onto a chair.  
  
"Pardon me! Pardon me! Witches and Wizards! Ladies and Gentlemen. May I have your attention please!" he got the attention of the party.  
  
"In honor of two of my best friends getting married, I have a little something to entertain everybody. But first, I want to present the couple with an engagement present. Introducing...Lily Evans and James Potter...You two win a brand new...CRIB!" He said. Lily and James did a double take and sweat- dropped.  
  
"A -a crib, Sirius?" Lily asked.  
  
"Of course. You guys are going to have lots of little James and Lilys running around so I thought I'd lighten the financial load." Sirius said. The contents of the room cracked up. "Now, I'm going to entertain you all." He said.  
  
The room quieted and music started playing. All the muggles (only Lily's parents, Petunia and the four girls mentioned were muggles) minus Lily's parents, and muggle-borns recognized the tune. Some select few wizards and witches recognized it.  
  
Then, Sirius began to sing to the music!  
  
Sirius started singing to You Drive Me Crazy! By Brittany Spears!  
  
Baby! I'm so into you. You've got that something, What can I do?  
  
Baby! You spin me around. The earth is movin', But I can't feel the ground!  
  
Every time you look at me, My heart is jumpin', It's easy to see!  
  
Lovin' you means so much more! More than anything I ever felt before!  
  
You drive me crazy! I just can't sleep! I'm so excited, I'm into thee!  
  
Oh crazy! But it feels all right! Baby, Thinkin' of you keeps me up all night!  
  
People's mouths were open in shock. Sirius was doing a mixture of a jig and a bootie dance. He kept jumping up and down, and finally, Remus pushed him off the chair he was standing on, knowing that if the 6"4' man jumped on it anymore, it would probably collapse.  
  
Dasani's face was red, partially from embarrassment, partially from amusement. Allison and Remus watched as their friend made a fool of himself. Peter watched in awe at how Sirius had the guts to sing in front of all these people. Frank, Alice and Rone stifled laughs while Sirius continued his performance. The rest of the guests, had similar faces to those of the previously mentioned.  
  
James and Lily's faces were bright red, but James' face had a small smile playing on it. Sirius then continued singing.  
  
Tell me, You're so into me, That I'm the only one you will see!  
  
Tell me, I'm not in the blue, That I'm not wasting my feelings on you!  
  
Loving you means so much more! More than anything I ever felt before!  
  
You drive me crazy! I just can't sleep! I'm so excited, I'm into thee!  
  
Oh crazy! But it feels all right! Baby, Thinkin' of you keeps me up all night!  
  
Crazy! I just can't sleep! I'm so excited, I'm into thee!  
  
Crazy! But it feels all right! Every day, And every night!  
  
You drive me crazy! I just can't sleep! I'm so excited, I'm into thee!  
  
Oh crazy! But it feels all right! Baby, Thinkin' of you keeps me up all night!  
  
Baby, Thinkin' of you keeps me up all night!  
  
(A/N: That was dedicated to my dear friend Dasani! "Hey Dasani, you'll get to slap me one day soon!")  
  
The room roared into applause.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you! I'll be here all night to sign autographs. I do paper, parchment, broomsticks, shirts, pants, arms and pretty much everything!" Sirius pompously bowed. Dasani elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow!"  
  
"Serves you right!" Dasani said, grinning at the pained expression of her boyfriend's face.  
  
"Hey Padfoot! Nice performance! It was kind of odd though." James said, clapping him on the shoulder.  
  
"Thanks mate! You know you loved it!" he smirked.  
  
"Just one thing man." James started.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're not singing at our wedding!" Lily finished.  
  
"You're not performing at our wedding." James decided.  
  
"What ever, let's eat! I'm starved!" Dasani nodded in agreement.  
  
"Oh, Sirius." One of the girls' friends called out. "Next time, CHOOSE ANOTHER SONG FROM ANOTHER SINGER!" Rebeka screamed. Sirius put his hands up in surrender.  
  
"Sure." He managed to choke out.  
  
"Sorry, man." Alf (also one of the girls' friends and a muggle who knew about their wizardry along with Rebeka and the other muggles.) said. "I agree with her." he walked over and started talking to Rebeka again. (A/N: just to clear things up, everybody at the party, whether magic or muggle, knows about the wizarding world.)  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Hey! I hope you like my little humor part. (At least I thought so). I know this one was longer. I'm sorry it took so long to get up. WE changed Internet sources and my grandma came last Saturday. Also one of my best friends stayed for a few days. I hope you like this chapter. Remember to click the button that says' 'go' at the bottom left corner! Toodles! 


	7. Voldemort Strikes!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It all belongs to JK Rowling. The only people I own are the ones that you don't recognize!  
  
Thanks to the following for putting me on their author alert list: Bakura's Elvin Warrior, Chelles, NotYourAverageLoser, VampireGirl4690, Hpluver4ever, FlamezBlaze, Moshi the Potato Girl and, Surarrin If I forgot you, I'm sorry and you can tell me in a review. I'll be sure to put you in next time!  
  
Also thanks to Hpluver4ever for putting me on their favorites list!  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter six!  
  
Sani- I'm glad it made you laugh! I hope you like this next chapter! r/r!  
  
Game and Watch Forever- I hope you've recovered from the image of Sirius dancing/singing to Brittany Spears' song! I hope you like this next chapter! r/r!  
  
Zayne- well, you know what? I never asked you to read this story! If you want action then wait a few chapters after chapter one! I put time and effort into this story and if you don't let the writer take his/her pace on getting to the action then you shouldn't comment on things like that!  
  
Hayley- Thank you! You're so sweet! I'm glad that I captured you correctly. I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for the many compliments!  
  
Jenny- Thank you! I hope you like this next chapter! rr!  
  
Dragix- Yeah, I was going for humor. To answer your question: My sister was listening to the song in my room one night and the idea sort of popped into my head. Sorry I didn't make it clear earlier. r/r!  
  
Chelles- Thank you! I hope you like this next chapter!  
  
Thank you to all of the people I didn't get a chance to mention!  
  
A/N: I once again enforce that you please DON'T review this story saying it's boring or lame, if that's all you have to say then I'd rather not have your review at all! It really ruins my day! I'm really sorry about saying this but it's true. I don't want to feel like I'm wasting my time with this story.  
  
THIS CHAPTER HAS THE ACTION!!!!  
  
Chapter 7 Voldemort Strikes!  
  
"That! Was! So! Much! Fun!" James managed to say.  
  
"Yeah. Who'd have thought that engagement parties could be so much fun?" Remus thought. The boys were back at their flat after they helped the girls rid their apartment of the unwanted trash lying around the floor. It was well past 2 in the morning by the time they fell asleep.  
  
The Girls' Flat  
  
"Thank you girls! Thank you so much!" Lily said. The other two girls in the room just smiled, well Ally smiled, Dasani smirked.  
  
"See! I can throw a good party!" she scoffed.  
  
"I never said you couldn't." Lily pointed out.  
  
Dasani opened her mouth to say something, but she realized that her red headed friend was right. She closed her mouth, grumbled something incoherently, and marched up to her room.  
  
Allison and Lily looked at each other and after a moment, the two of them broke into hysterical laughter.  
  
"YOU LAUGHED FIRST!" they wheezed out between laughs. They stopped laughing and looked at each other. They soon started laughing all over again.  
  
Once they managed to calm themselves. They bid each other a good night and headed for their rooms.  
  
A Week Later  
  
"Lily, I need you to see the patient in room 225. He was hexed and apparently cursed. Bleeding left hand and no bones in his right thumb." Lily's head of department said.  
  
"Sure, Kay. I'll get right to it." Lily said, heading into the room in question. She greeted the wincing man who looked to be no older than 20. He managed to get out a 'hello' and from his accent, she resolved he was French.  
  
"You're going to be in some pain tonight. Re-growing bones isn't pretty. And I can't put a pain relieving charm on it, otherwise your bones might not grow back properly. That bleeding hand of yours won't hurt once it's healed...There! All done." She said.  
  
"Merci! Thank you very much!" (A/N: I don't know if that's how you spell it but I take Spanish not French so cut me some slack.) the man thanked.  
  
Lily walked out of the room and into her office. The minute her door was shut, she was met with a great flash of blinding white light and when she opened her eyes, she saw a letter sitting on her desk, a green letter, sealed with the seal of the Order.  
  
Lily's eyes widened in shock. She opened the letter quickly and felt fear invade her senses. She looked at the clock. 5:30. 'You're almost finished today.' The wizarding clock read. Lily ran out of her office with her wand in her robes.  
  
"Kay, I have to leave early! Family emergency!" Lily exclaimed, almost lying. She apparated away, without waiting for her reply.  
  
With James, Sirius, Allison and Dasani  
  
"Oh, lord!" Allison said when she saw the destruction. Dark marks were hovering over a few of the houses and smoke filled the air. (A/N: just to clear a few things: Dasani and Allison both work at the Ministry, Remus works as the DADA teacher for Professor Dumbledore. Lily works at Mungos and James and Sirius are both Aurors.)  
  
"We need you to go into these houses and capture as many death eaters as you can!" Moody appeared behind them. "Also, if there are any survivors in the houses, bring them to the medical tent and then they'll be questioned. All muggles will have their memories modified. Don't go in without a partner." He instructed.  
  
"The Longbottoms are already here. They over there in that house." He said, pointing to the house he meant.  
  
"Sir, can I please go to the house with the light blue paint and dark blue roof?" Lily asked with a cracking voice. The four wizards jumped, Moody wasn't surprised because he was facing her.  
  
"When did you get here, Lily?" Remus asked.  
  
"We could ask you the same question, Lupin, but now is not the time." Moody said. "Evans, I don't know why you want that specific house, but sure. Be sure to take a partner with you!" he yelled, but Lily was already well on her way over to the house, with her wand out and ready.  
  
"EVANS!" he tried.  
  
"Oh god, Lily!" James said to himself. "That's her parents' house!" he told the others once he was able to recognize the house. He raced after his fiancée.  
  
"Come on, we have to get to the other houses!" Sirius stated. He and Dasani went to one house while Allison and Remus covered another. Scream of pain and despair filled the air as death eaters delivered torment on the innocent muggles.  
  
"SIRIUS! Over here!" Dasani cried. Sirius ran over to where Dasani was standing in the house. There was a small little boy crying over his mother's dead body. "Come here." She comforted the little crying boy. She picked him up in her arms and straightened up.  
  
"We searched the house for any remaining death eaters. The rest of them aren't here. At least we got two. Take the dead body to the tent where they all are being held. He needs treatment." Dasani said. Sirius nodded.  
  
"We have to stay together though. We don't know if we'll run right into trouble." He reminded. She nodded and the two walked out of the house, Dasani holding the boy and her wand at the ready, and Sirius holding his wand and the dead body.  
  
With James and Lily  
  
"LILY!" James yelled, weaving his way through some rubble that fell from the ceiling of the first floor.  
  
"MUMMY! DADDY!" Lily yelled, a little ways ahead of James.  
  
Lily coughed because of the smoke. She finally came into the room that was her parents' room. The sight that met her was one she had hoped she'd never have to see.  
  
"No!" she managed to whisper through the tight knot that had formed in her throat and the tears that had began to cascade down her cheeks at a rapid pace. Just then, the door she came in through collapsed, along with the rest of the wall. Lucky that her parent's bedroom didn't have anything above it, she was safe, but she didn't move from her parents' bodies. They were there, on the floor, covered in blood not moving, not breathing and above all, not living. Lily sat there, crying over her parents' dead bodies.  
  
Meanwhile, James had come across a death eater. "Potter. It seems you've come too late. It was much to much fun to do business in this house. A life for power, or should I say TWO lives for power!" he cackled. James' face contorted in disgust.  
  
"You sick bastard!" he yelled. He waved his wand. "Expelliarmus!" the death eater dodged it and the two were locked in battle.  
  
With Remus and Ally  
  
"Ally, do you know the charm for a make-shift cast? Two of the three people here have broken bones." Remus asked his girlfriend.  
  
"Yeah. Lily taught me." Allison said, muttering the incantation at the two people harboring broken bones.  
  
"The youngest one here had a bleeding forehead, most likely grazed with the Cruciatus Curse." Remus said. "But I already took care of that."  
  
"Wha - Who are you people?" The man asked, he seemed to be in his mid twenties.  
  
"Don't worry about that. We need to get you guys to the tent outside. You can be treated there. We need to evacuate you as quickly and quietly as possible. Is there a certain route you're sure is the safest to get from this house to the end of the street?" Allison asked.  
  
"We can go from the rose bushes in the backyard, those are filled with thorns. We might get cut in the process." The woman said.  
  
"We'll take care of the thorns, you just follow us." Remus said. He helped the two with broken bones up and supported them while Ally held the little girl's hand.  
  
Back With James  
  
"The filthy mudblood is probably crying right about now." He sneered.  
  
For a brief moment, James saw red. "You'll pay! You sick, disgusting scum of the earth! I won't let you get away with all this destruction! You fucking son of a bitch!" (A/N: he's a little mad isn't he?)  
  
"Won't you now?" the death eater asked maliciously.  
  
"Yes...Would you like me to prove it?" James challenged.  
  
"Not now, I'm tired." With that, the death eater disapparated just as James tried to stun him.  
  
James wheezed out, trying to catch his breath as his adrenaline level decreased. 'I wonder if Lily got to the tent.' He walked out of the house.  
  
With Lily In Her Parents' Room  
  
"I have to get help. I can't take Mum and Dad to the tent myself." She said to herself, wiping away her tears. She walked out of the room, jumping through a window to actually get out of the house.  
  
She was walking through her old backyard with her wand at the ready when a voice, an eerie voice said her name from behind her.  
  
"So nice to see you, Evans." It said. Lily slowly turned around to find herself facing the most hated man on the face of her world, Voldemort. Lily's face contorted in anger. It was his fault that her parents were dead. He was to blame. It was because of him.  
  
"You jacking psycho-bitch!" she said, and without thinking, lunged at him, wrapping her hands around his neck, hoping to strangle him.  
  
He just laughed.  
  
"Shut up, Mudblood." He kicked her away. "It's time you learn how to talk to your superiors." He stated, taking his wand out.  
  
"I hope you don't mean yourself!" she shot back.  
  
"Crucio!" he simply said. Lily fell to the floor, screaming in pain. Voldemort laughed a diabolical laugh and took the spell off her. She laid on the floor a minute before she got up, her chest heaving up and down.  
  
"You maniacal thing!" she huffed.  
  
"What? You didn't like the present I gave you? Your parents' eternal peace." He laughed.  
  
"You BASTARD! Shut-" she started, waving her wand, but aurors were popping up everywhere.  
  
"Lily! Don't!" she heard Sirius yell from behind her. She turned her head to see him running towards her. As she diverted her attention to Sirius, Voldemort apparated away.  
  
"Dammit!" Lily cried. But the cruciatus curse Voldemort had cast on her was finally beginning to take its toll on her body. Her knees buckled beneath her and she found herself once again sitting on the grass.  
  
"Lily! Are you all right? We've been looking everywhere for you! James was having a fit!" he said. Lily was crying all over again. It felt like deja vu to her.  
  
"Modify my memory!" Lily told him. He had gotten her into a standing position.  
  
"What?!?" he asked her incredulously. He looked her straight in the eyes.  
  
"'OBLIVIATE' ME!" Lily cried with her eyes tightly shut. Sirius put his hands on her upper arms and shook her slightly.  
  
"Are you mad?" he asked her. Lily refused to look at him.  
  
"You're an auror. You could do it. You could modify my memory." She was still looking at the grass by her feet. Sirius' hands still grasped Lily's upper arms.  
  
"Just because I could doesn't mean I would!" he yelled.  
  
"But you can." She whispered. "You can 'obliviate' me." She finished.  
  
"Why don't you ask James? He's an auror, too! Why? I'll tell you why! Because he won't do it! He'll refuse, just like I am!" Sirius bellowed.  
  
"What is going on, Sirius?" Remus asked, coming over. Lily wriggled out of Sirius' grasp  
  
"Sirius! My parents are in the collapsed part of my old home. Get them to the tent with all the dead bodies." Lily whispered. She started crying harder than before. Remus came up and gave her a hug, allowing her to cry into his robes. Sirius' eyes widened. He nodded and ran off to the house, signaling for another auror to come and help him.  
  
"Obliviate me, Remus." Lily whispered quickly. Remus was surprised to say the least.  
  
"No. I'm not an auror and even if I was I wouldn't do it." he said firmly, leaving no room for argument.  
  
"But you'll do it for me." She said.  
  
"No! I won't! This isn't about me modifying your memory illegally, it's about you! Do you want to forget about who you are? Do you want to forget about Allison, Dasani, Sirius, me, your parents, and above all...Do you want to forget about JAMES? YOUR fiancée!" he roared.  
  
"No." she said quietly.  
  
"Then there's no point in modifying your memory is there?"  
  
"LILY!" James called from behind them. "You're all right!"  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Hey all you lovely people! I hope this was fast enough and long enough for you! I'm going away for two weeks, to a camp for church. I'll bring a notebook with me so I can still write in my spare time and then all I have to do is copy it onto the computer. But school starts three days after I come back so that'll definitely slow down my writing/updating. Toodles! Don't forget to review! 


	8. 3D: Death, Denail, and Despair

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It all belongs to JK Rowling. The only people I own are the ones that you don't recognize!  
  
Thanks to the following for putting me on their author alert list: Bakura's Elvin Warrior, Chelles, NotYourAverageLoser, VampireGirl4690, Hpluver4ever, FlamezBlaze, Moshi the Potato Girl and, Surarrin If I forgot you, I'm sorry and you can tell me in a review. I'll be sure to put you in next time!  
  
Also thanks to Hpluver4ever for putting me on their favorites list!  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter seven!  
  
Sani- r/r!  
  
Chelles- I know...I'm jealous of my own character! R/r!  
  
NOT Sachiko- thanks...I think.  
  
vickiicky- thanks! R/r! Robert is full name...bob is nick name.  
  
Hye em yes- I'm not sure if it is but that's how I am going to have it unless they're permitted.  
  
Dragix- Remus is the DADA teacher. Thank you for the compliment! R/r!  
  
NotYourAverageLoser-they do not!  
  
Jenny- thanks.  
  
I'd like to thank Chelles for the memory modification idea. Chelles, this chapter is dedicated to you!  
  
Chapter 8 3D: Death, Denial and Despair  
  
"Leave me alone, James." Lily said dully as James knelt by her. James stopped with his hands stretched out towards her.  
  
"What?" he asked her, wondering if he had heard her correctly.  
  
"You heard me." She whispered softly. James looked baffled.  
  
"I thought something happened to you. I met up with that sick gay-ass bastard and became worried." James said.  
  
"Yeah, like meeting up with Voldemort, taking the Cruciatus Curse head on and causing him and the rest of the death eaters to flee?" Sirius asked dryly, coming up from behind them with Ally and Dasani.  
  
"VOLDEMORT?!" James bellowed.  
  
"THE CRUCIATUS CURSE?!" Dasani, Ally and Remus bellowed. Sirius nodded while Lily looked at the grass.  
  
"Yes. I think he was about to cast it again when I came. Lils was really mad at him. She was about to hex him! She has reason to though, although I don't think she believes the reason herself." Sirius said, looking down at his younger friend with sympathy. His expression quickly changed because he knew the sympathy was unwanted and that Lily would bite his head off for it.  
  
"Lily? Is this why you're sitting on the grass? Hyperventilating? And sweating?" James asked, grabbing her upper arms. Remus had sat Lily on the ground when he saw James coming and sat down next to her. Lily didn't answer her fiancée, and kept her eyes averted. Allison opened her mouth to say something, but Dasani stopped her.  
  
"Forget it, Ally. She's not saying anything. That means it's a 'yes'." Dasani said bluntly. Lily looked up quickly, straight into her friends eyes. Dasani had a glare in her eyes as if daring her to refuse to go to the medi-tent.  
  
"I don't need to go!? Lily said defiantly, standing up.  
  
"Lillian Serenity Evans! You'll go to that tent if I have to carry you there or not!" Dasani said. Lily stepped up in front of her friend who happened to be at least 6 inches taller than her.  
  
"You can't carry me." Lily said with her trademark stance, hands on her hips.  
  
"You want to bet?" Dasani made a move to carry her petite friend, but with a hand on her shoulder from Remus and a shake of his head, she stopped.  
  
"Let James handle it." he stated simply. While Lily was looking at Dasani with a glare, James came up behind her and lifted her into his arms.  
  
"HEY! PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN!" Lily yelled, pounding on James' chest (A/N: poor James, don't you think?). Remus and Sirius stepped up.  
  
"Lily, you have to go. Do you think your parents would like it if you didn't get treatment when you needed it?" Remus asked.  
  
"Let us help you Lils. You need not go through this alone." Sirius said seriously (A/N: Sirius is being serious for once!). Lily heard them but continued to pound on James' chest, though not with as much force.  
  
"Put me down. Put me down! Put me..." Lily trailed off and started crying really hard into James' chest.  
  
"They're not dead, right James?" Lily whispered through her tears as he carried her to the tent.  
  
"Who?" he asked.  
  
"My parents." Lily's voice was barely above a whisper. James almost dropped his distraught fiancée.  
  
"Your parents? D-dead?" he asked. They entered the tent.  
  
"Yes sir. Mr. Black brought Lily's parents' bodies in earlier. Not thirty minutes ago." An in training medi-witch said while passing by.  
  
"No they're not." Lily denied. The witch stopped short.  
  
"But, Ms. Evans," she started formally. "You know they are. Mr. Black said you were the one that found them." She said.  
  
"THEY'RE NOT DEAD!" Lily cried out. The witch looked hurt but James apologized.  
  
"Can we get her into a bed and a potion to recover from the Cruciatus Curse?" Remus asked.  
  
"The Cruciatus Curse?" the witch repeated.  
  
"Yeah, young Lilyflower here had a run in with Voldemort." Sirius said. The witch winced from hearing his name, but nodded.  
  
Five minutes later  
  
"What do we do about Lily?" Sirius whispered.  
  
"I don't know. She refuses to take any potion. Any treatment. Nothing. Nada. Zilch. Zi-"James stated rubbing his eyes under his glasses.  
  
"I think we get the point James." Remus stopped him.  
  
"Hey James? Lily's going to be really weak if she doesn't take the potion and let her co-workers treat her. She's in bad condition as it is. If she gets any weaker, she could be hospitalized in Mungos." Allison informed.  
  
"I'm coming." He said.  
  
"Us too." Remus agreed. They went into the area of the tent where Lily was sitting.  
  
"Force it down her throat, Kay. Force it down her throat." James said firmly, striding over.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that, James. No matter who she is, I'm not entitled to do that." Kay said.  
  
James sighed. "Give me the vile. I'll do it." he sat next to Lily. "Hold her wrists Dasani."  
  
Dasani did as she was told and Lily finally became aware of her predicament.  
  
"Don't you dare! I'm not going to take it! You can't make me!" Lily screamed. James calmly opened her mouth and drained the contents of the potion.  
  
-----------------  
  
Hey...I came home from camp with up to chapter 11 written...all I need to do is type it up. My updating will slow down a bit since school is starting tomorrow...But you can bet there will be chapter nine up by Saturday...If reviews please me. 


	9. Aftermath: Part One

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It all belongs to JK Rowling. The only people I own are the ones that you don't recognize!

Thanks to the following for putting me on their author alert list:

Bakura's Elvin Warrior,

Chelles,

NotYourAverageLoser,

VampireGirl4690,

Hpluver4ever,

FlamezBlaze,

Moshi the Potato Girl and,

Surarrin

If I forgot you, I'm sorry and you can tell me in a review. I'll be sure to put you in next time!

Also thanks to Hpluver4ever for putting me on their favorites list!

IT'S MY 15th BIRTHDAY TODAY!

I'm sorry about the delay, but I live in Florida and we were hit with Tropical Storm Bronnie and Hurricane Charley. Thanks for your cooperation. Love you all!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter eight!

Sani- you better be! I wouldn't let you any ways! R/r!

HADART- thanks, I hope you like it! r/r!

Chelles- I know! Thanks! R/r!

Hye em yes­- Yeah I started school on the third. It sucks but it wasn't THAT bad.

Dragix- like I said, this is an AU and I'd appreciate it if you didn't say you didn't like my chapter. If that's all you're going to say then I don't want that review from you.

Jenny- thanks! r/r!

James' Gurl1215- I know, tell me about it! I hope you like this next chapter!

This is the second to last chapter of Lily's tragedy! Things will lighten up soon!

Chapter 9 Aftermath: Part 1

By now, James had to have Sirius and Remus help him keep Lily still so that the potion would go down her throat. It was quite a funny site actually. Three fully grown wizards and a very tall and strong witch having to have to work together to surpress the brutality of the petite red headed witch.

"Lils, this is for your own good." James said while kneeling in front of her.

"I don't care about 'my own good'! I just want to see my parents! I want to see my parents!" She cried, wringing out of her friends' grips on her. Allison sighed.

"WE care about your 'own good', Lily."

"**I** don't care. I want my parents! I want to talk to them." James gave out a sigh. (A/N: Lily sorta believed that her parents were dead earlier, but she doesn't want to so her denial took over).

"Fine, I'll take you to see them, but then I'm taking you straight home."

"Good call, mate." Remus agreed.

"We can take her home, James. You don't have to do that." Dasani offered.

"No, I'll take her home. She needs me." James decided with a finality in his tone that left Dasani no room to argue.

"Okay."

"Come on, Lily." James beckoned.

"Where are you taking me, James?" Lily asked the man who currently held her hand.

"To your parents." He stated simply.

"But we're heading for all the dead bodies."

"Exactly." (A/N: James is quite the blunt one isn't he?)

James took her over where two bodies lay on cots, covered with white blankets. He indicated for Lily to life the covers off the faces of the bodies. With shaky hands, Lily slowly lifted the covers off the first body.

Her hand dropped the cloth immediately as if it burned her. Her hand flew up to her mouth.

"Mummy?" Lily's voice cracked.

No answer. Lily finally came to her senses. (A/N: you don't have to read the big monologue of Lily's it's really unimportant to the story. She's basically gonna thank her parents for all they have done for her.)

"Mummy, you were always there for me. You helped me learn how to ride a bike without training wheels. You were there when I learned how to crawl, walk and run. You were there when I started kindergarten and every grade after. You were there for me when I received my Hogwarts letter. You were there to see me off at King's Cross when I was so nervous. You were a great person, Mummy. I love you and I'll never forget you." Lily trailed off, crying harder than ever before. James stood by watching her, knowing she had to do this herself.

Lily collected herself and folded the blanket over her mother's body so it landed on her chest. She couldn't bring herself to cover it again. She raised the cover off her father's body.

"Daddy, you, just like Mum, were always there for me. You were there when I was born, and when I first crawled, walked and ran. You were there when I rode a bicycle for the first time. You were there when I went and played soccer fir the first time. You were there when I got guitar lessons, singing lessons and horseback riding lessons. You were there when I started Kindergarten and grade school. You were there on the night of my school play 'The Sound of Music' when I played Gretal in fourth grade. You were also there when I for my Hogwarts letter and Petunia made fun of me. I love you so much, Daddy. You'll always be in my heart!" Lily didn't cover her father's body just like she didn't with her mother.

- - - - - - - - - With the Ever Sexier (than alf) Dasani () and Sirius

"She's really down."

"Naw, ya think?" Dasani snapped. Sirius stepped back.

"Sorry, hun. You just asked how she was doing, so I answered."

"I'm sorry, Sirius. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just really worried about her." Dasani apologized.

"James is taking Lily home now." Remus said walking up to the couple with Allison's hand in his.

"Really?" Dasani asked.

"Yes. It's a little past 2 in the morning. We all need sleep, but none as much as Lily." Allison said.

"Do you want me to take you home, Als?" Remus asked.

"Please?" she nodded. Remus nodded and prepared to apparate. The two bid goodbye to the other couple and disapparated.

"Me too, Sirius. I'm dead tired." Dasani said. Sirius nodded and the two disapparated as well.

- - - - - - - - - With a Disparaged Couple

"You know, Lils. We could stop by an ice cream parlor if you wanted. We could get some cookie dough ice cream to go." James said while walking beside Lily.

"No thank you." she said dully. Lily never turned down an offer for cookie dough ice cream and on top of that, neither of them had had a bite to eat since lunch.

James was worried. Lily had finally accepted the fact that her parents were dead, but now, it seemed as if she was dead as well. Yes, she was living, breathing, talking, and walking but there was no emotion in her voice, there was no thinking going on in her head. She wouldn't speak unless she was spoken to. She was like a zombie- Empty.

"Here we are, Lil." James said, once they got into Lily's room.

"Thank you." she said quietly-again, without emotion.

"I'll pick you up to take you to the library tomorrow." He said. "Get some rest." He exited the room and disapparated, but before he left, he distinctly heard soft crying from Lily's room.

- - - - - - With Dasani and Allison in Allison's room

"She's still crying?" Dasani asked.

"Dasani, give her a break. She just lost her parents. She'll be fine once she gets some sleep." Ally reasoned.

"Yeah, but she'd best go to sleep soon. All that crying is taking it's toll on her body's strength." Dasani said.

"I know."

"Well, g' night."

"Night." Ally said as Dasani exited her room.

- - - - - - - - The Next Morning

"Morning lads." Sirius greeted walking into the kitchen in the Marauders' flat.

"Morning, Padfoot." Remus and James replied with bagels in their mouths.

"Dasani owled earlier. We're all going to see a movie at 8:30 tonight." Remus informed. Sirius nodded.

"We're going to work really hard to make sure today goes just as any other day would. Nothing has changed." Sirius said. The other two agreed.

- - - - - - The Girls' flat (an hour later)

"Morning Lil-"Dasani and Ally began. Normally, their friend would be the first one up and preparing breakfast but today, she was no where to be seen. The events of the previous night hit them.

"Lily?" Ally called out.

"Maybe she's not up yet. She did have a long night." Dasani stated. "Should we go check? She might be needed at Mungos today."

"Sure."

When they went into their friend's room, they found her sitting against the window on the window seat, hugging a pillow and her knees to her. There wasn't even a dent in her bed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So? What did you think of it? I left you on a cliffie! Thanks to everyone! Please I want five reviews in the next two days before I put up part of this chapter! I love you all and remember...Don't delay the next chapter -How can you help not delay it? Just press the button that says 'Go' on the bottom left corner of this screen! Toodles!


	10. Aftermath: Part Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It all belongs to JK Rowling. The only people I own are the ones that you don't recognize!

Thanks to the following for putting me on their author alert list:

Bakura's Elvin Warrior,

Chelles,

NotYourAverageLoser,

VampireGirl4690,

Hpluver4ever,

FlamezBlaze,

Moshi the Potato Girl and,

Surarrin

If I forgot you, I'm sorry and you can tell me in a review. I'll be sure to put you in next time!

Also thanks to Hpluver4ever for putting me on their favorites list!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter nine!

Dasani- Can't say that I agree. r/r!

Chelles- lolz, okay but the chappie's a little more depressing, it's part two! (The faults all mine) r/r!

James'Gurl1215-thanks I know it's depressing, I really appreciate all your support! r/r!

Still not Sachiko- thanks r/r!

A/N: I know I accidently typed Bronnie instead of Bonnie but you guys know what I mean!

**This chapter is dedicated to my good pal (reviewer) James'Gurl1215 for being such a consistent reviewer and supporter of my story! Thanks for all of your support James'Gurl1215! I love you for it! And to Jenny for her birthday! Happy Birthday Jenny!**

Chapter 10 Aftermath: Part Two

Lily had dark circles under her unusually dull green eyes. Tear tracks ran down her cheeks and were as clear as day and night on her face. Her hair was disarrayed and clothes, wrinkled. In all, she looked like shit, but you would too, if you went through what she went through the same thing as her.

"Lily? How long have you been up?" Ally asked cautiously.

"All night." Lily answered dully, not looking at the or blinking.

"All night?" Dasani's eyes popped out of her head. Lily simply nodded.

"You're going to kill yourself! Look at yourself! You haven't eaten, you haven't slept, you haven't done anything but sit there!" Dasani yelled. Lily didn't even flinch.

"Dasani, clam down." Allison tried.

"CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN? Ally, look at her! She look like-well, to be blunt-crap. She probably didn't sleep a wink last night, or eat since lunch break at work yesterday or take any more potion." She vented. Ally shook her head.

"We'll let James deal with it. She's excused from work for a week. An owl just came. Come on, we have to go to work." Ally told. Dasani calmed down and agreed. She allowed her friend to lead her out of the room.

â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢ With James and Sirius Later that Day

"How do you think Lil'flower is doing?" Sirius asked.

"I don't really know. When I walked her home last night, she was like a different witch. It wasn;t my Lily walking with me. My Lily seemed dead, gone..." James trailed off.

"Come on, mate. We'll see her when we pick them up for the cinema." Sirius said. "For now, lets get home. I'm starved."

"When are you not?" James asked, grinning slightly.

"When Mrs. P cooks." Sirius answered simply. "Her cooking is awesome. I'm never hungry afterwards."

"I know." He replied.

"Where have you been?" Remus asked when they got home.

"At work?" James said.

"Work ended for you at 6:30." Remus said. "it's now 7:15." Remus told.

"So what?" Sirius asked.

"The girls owled to say the film starts at 7:45 sharp!" Remus said holding up boxes of Chinese take out. James and Sirius looked at each other for a split second and immediately grabbed the box and the three of them ate a hurried dinner.

"Any word about Lil?" Remus asked.

"No." James answered. Remus shot him a sympathetic look.

"We'll see her as soon as we apparate to the girls' flat." Remus said.

"Then let's get going." They disapparated.

â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢ Dasani, Allison and the Boys in the Girls' living Room

"Hey guys." Dasani greeted, kissing Sirius' cheek.

"Hey." Remus replied kissing Ally's shoulder from behind her.

"Where's Lily?" James asked, fear building up inside him.

"In her room." Ally replied quietly, suddenly very interested in her shoes.

"Dammit!" James cursed, heading for her room.

"LILY!" James knocked on her door. "I'm coming in!" he informed. He opened the door and the sight that met him almost tore him apart. Lily didn't look like Lily. That was all that there was to it.

"Flower?" he asked approaching the girl he loved. "Have you done anything today?" Lily was in the same position she was in when Dasani and Allison found her, but James didn't know that.

"No, not really." She croaked. Her voice was dry and empty of emotion. James sat down next to her on the window seat. He saw the circles under her eyes and the pillow in her hands.

"How was your night?" he asked. She still hadn't even looked at him.

"Good." She lied. Her eyes stayed focused at the world outside her window.

"You're lying." He narrowed his eyes. She didn't answer. James growled. He wouldn't let her kill herself like this.

"LILLIAN SERENITY EVANS!" he started. He saw Lily jump. He saw the pillow being hugged to her body. He ripped the pillow from her, but Lily held on, causing him to pull her to him too. "Jet go, Lily!"

"NO!" Lily cried. This was the first time she had raised her voice since last night.

"What is so important about this pillow, Lils? Let it go!" James ordered. He was finally able to rip it from her hands. He turned the pillow around and realization dawned upon him with one glance at it.

On the pillow was a picture of a 7 year old Lily, and her family.

"Lily." James began. Lily was still laying on his lap from the struggle for her pillow.

"Give me my pillow, Jay." She pleaded.

"No!" James refused. Lily broke down. "You are going to sleep, Lily, whether I have to give you a potion or not!"

"I won't." she contradicted.

"And why the hell not?" he asked, grabbing her shoulders.

"Because every time I close my eyes, all I see are my parents! All I see is them laying in their old room, dead. All I see is them laying in the tent with all the other dead bodies. THAT'S ALL I SEE!" Lily cried. At this, James put his arms around Lily and rubbed her back, whispering in her ear. Sirius, Remus, Allison and Dasani ran into the room when they heard Lily yell.

The sight that met them was one of Lily crying into James' chest with his arms wrapped securely around her. (A/N: awe! How sweet can he get?)

"What's that, Lily?" Remus asked, referring to the letter sitting where Lily was once sitting. Lily quickly got up and snatched it from plain view.

"It's nothing." She lied, folding the piece of paper up and going to put it in her pocket.

"Bull shit." Allison said. James, from behind Lily, snatched the letter from her and tossed it to Sirius.

"Hey! Give it bac-"Lily fainted. The five of them looked at the red headed witch sprawled on the floor. James sighed.

"At least she can't accuse us of giving her a Sleeping Drought." He deduced as he carried his fiancée to her bed.

"You can stay with her tonight, James. She'll need it. Just like you said, she needs you." Dasani said. Sirius and the others nodded in agreement and James agreed as well. James tossed the letter Lily had been hiding from them to James.

"We'll let you read it first."

"Okay. You guys don't have to stay home. You can still catch the next showing. I don't want to ruin your time out." James said.

"Nah, we're going to head over to our place. We'll just pop in a few movies, if you know which ones I'm talking about!" Sirius raised his eyebrows, smiling suggestively. Dasani and Allison saw this and Remus grinned in amusement.

"I'm hearing ya, Sirius." He grinned.

"NO! We are not watching Scream! We can watch a different movie!" Dasani and Ally could be heard arguing with Sirius and Remus respectively all the way down to the fireplace to floo.

Hey! So sorry about the delay but my teachers think it's cool to load us with tests and homework since it's now the fourth week of school. What happened to all of my reviewers? Please tell me if I should continue with this story or not...thanks! Before I post the next chapter (which is already written) I would like to have at least 7 reviews. I WILL not post before that unless it's six reviews or something close to seven give or take a few reviews. Please tell me if you want more Remus/Ally action, Sirius/Dasani action, Frank/Alice action or my very favorite JAMES/LILY action.

Poll of the Update:

Should James and Lily's Wedding be postponed after Lily's bout of depression?

yes....I think they need more time to plan

no - get on with the wedding and Harry!

I think it should be postponed but the story should skip a few months to make it go by faster-I want some action!

I have my own idea, You might find it useful...(in this one please explain in a review)

Please tell me what letter you want and also, along with the letter choice, put what the choice was...I'll tally up the marks and get back to you. This poll will stand for the next month or two.

Remember to press that button on the bottom left hand corner of the screen that says 'go' and review! Love ya,

Toodles!

5


	11. It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It all belongs to JK Rowling. The only people I own are the ones that you don't recognize!

Thanks to the following for putting me on their author alert list:

Bakura's Elvin Warrior,

Chelles,

NotYourAverageLoser,

VampireGirl4690,

Hpluver4ever,

FlamezBlaze,

Moshi the Potato Girl and,

Surarrin

If I forgot you, I'm sorry and you can tell me in a review. I'll be sure to put you in next time!

Also thanks to Hpluver4ever for putting me on their favorites list!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter ten!

Dasani- well, you've stopped easily now so, yeah. R/r.

Chelles- thanks, I liked the pillow thing too. As for the letter, it's all part of the plot, you'll see. Thanks! r/r!

Game and Watch Forever- thanks, okay, r/r!

Jenny- awe! Your sweet. I'll put more romance scenes in a few more later chapters, k? r/r!

Dragix- This chapter has what the letter says I have it all planned out. I thought it would create suspense. Any ways, thanks, r/r!

James'Gurl215- I like it! only since this story is based on what happens at the wedding, (the groom being an impostor) I think that I have an idea to make all my reviewers happy. Thank you for your review!

Sissy-6- hey no prob-thanks r/r!

Stuff Gal- hehehe, thanks! r/r!

A/N: I'd like to say that the previous poll still stands and I'm waiting for more answers rather than "it's your story so I'll let you decide". I could easily decide but I put the poll up because I want other people's opinion.

Last thing, I'm looking for a beta reader. If you're interested, please tell me in a review. Thanks again! On with the chapter!

Chapter 11It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better

James was asleep, sleeping in a chair next to Lily's bed, holding her hand. Lily was tossing and turning, but unconsciously in her sleep, never letting go of his hand.

"DADDY!" Lily yelled sitting straight up quick as a lightning bolt. James awoke with a start to see Lily crying harder than she had in a while.

""Lily. Lily. Lily..." James started, climbing onto the bed and spooning Lily onto his lap. "It was just a nightmare. You're all right. Shh...It's okay." he comforted. Lily sat crying into his chest for a few more minutes before she calmed down.

"Stay with me." Lily whispered. "Please." She begged. James nodded.

"Okay." he agreed. He laid Lily down and laid down next to her. He turned to his side facing her and gathered her into his arms. The two of them fell asleep, Lily in a slightly less dreamy sleep than James.

â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢ With Remus, Sirius, Allison and Dasani

"I can't believe we watched The Little Mermaid!" Sirius said.

"What? I thought it was cute! Besides, Eric and Ariel remind me of James and Lily, just make Eric have brown eyes and glasses." Allison pointed out.

"That's so true, Ally!" Dasani laughed.

"It wasn't that bad, Sirius. Ariel did have a lot of the qualities Lily possess. A good singing voice, brave, adventurous, fights for what she believes in and above all- Doesn't take crap from any one/" Remus said. The other three laughed.

"Hey that's the fourth film we've watched. It's passed one o' clock and James is still not home. Do you think he got lucky?" Sirius asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Shuttup Padfoot! Lils' just lost her parents." Remus scolded.

"Yeah, have a heart. Maybe he just stayed with her tonight like we suggested." Allison reprimanded.

"I agree with them, Sirius. SERIOUSLY, now is not the time." Dasani agreed.

"Sorry. I was just trying to lighten the mood a bit." He apologized.

â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢ With James and Lily the Next Morning

James laid there at 10:00, watching Lily sleep. He didn't want to wake her up by moving her because she hadn't slept for a few days before.

"Hi, James." He heard a whisper. He snapped back to reality and saw his fiancée looking at him with a weak, sad, small smile on her face,

"Hi, love. Are you okay for now?" he asked softly. She nodded.

"I'm fine, thank you for your concern." She answered back politely. He frowned and wrinkled his at her formality.

"Lily, I'm always concerned about you. I always be. I love you. Don't you ever forget that! Now, how about a spot of breakfast? What do you want to eat? I'll make breakfast." He said as the two of them walked out of her room.

"Oh stop it James. You and I both know that you can't cook." Lily giggled softly and lightly.

"For you, I'd try," he said sweetly. She smiled a small smile at him and the walked into the kitchen.

"No need for that, James. I've already made all of her favorite foods, starting with the classic cereal, bagels, to bacon and sausage." Ally said from behind the stove. "Dasani helped." She added. James shrugged and muttered something a little incoherently.

"Oh man! I wanted to impress her with what little cooking skills I have!" Dasani and Ally both laughed.

"So, Lil? What'll it be? Cereal, bagels, muffins, bacon, sausage? Hell! Do you want them all?" Dasani asked.

"I'll just have a muffin thanks." Lily said, taking a chocolate chip muffin before any one could object. They wanted her to eat more.

"So you two, how was your night?" James asked Allison and Dasani while taking some bacon, a muffin, and a bagel. Lily poured him some tea and gave it to him. "Thanks, Lil."

"Pretty good. We watched four movies. One movie reminded us of you two. Can you guess which one, Lils? We'll give you a hint:" Allison started.

"It's a Disney animated film." Dasani finished. Lily looked down at her muffin and continued picking at it.

"The Little Mermaid." She whispered. James looked at the girl sitting next to him.

"Confused, James?" Dasani asked grinning. He nodded and regarded her with curious eyes. "We can watch it after breakfast. Then you'll understand."

"No, I want to go out. Just explain it to him and show him the movie case." Allison argued. James nodded.

"I agree. We need to get out." He said, looking at Lily with a small underlining glare.

"I don't want to. You guys can go on without me. I'll just stay here." Lily said. "Thank you any ways." Her muffin was only missing a fourth of it.

"No, you're coming." James told. Lily got a little mad.

"I don't want to! You can't make me!" Lily exclaimed.

"Yes! I can!" James' voice rose.

"Who do you think you are, to tell me what to do?" Lily asked in a frighteningly calm voice. James was speechless for a minute. Dasani and Ally both dropped their forks and Lily was glaring at James.

"I **_think_** I'm your fiancée!" James said with the same deadly calm voice.

The kitchen was deadly silent. The clank of a bread crumb could be heard. Then the four occupants heard a 'POP' and turned to see Mrs. Melanie Potter standing next to the stove and Mr. Harold (Harry) Potter standing next to her.

"Dasani, Ally, can you girls please give us sometime alone to talk to James and Lily?" Melanie asked as she and Harry walked to the two in question.

"Sure Mrs. Potter." The two girls took their plates and headed to Dasani's room to talk and finish breakfast.

"James, don't force Lily to do something she doesn't want to do just yet. She needs to mourn properly." Harry said, clamping his son on the shoulder. James suddenly felt ashamed of himself.

"The dear girl just lost her parents." Melanie continued. "Sorry we didn't get here sooner, dearie. Harry was working overtime because of the raid and I was pretty busy at work too." she told Lily.

"But you don't work on weekends, Mum." James pointed out.

"I'm replacing Lily for a week." She said. Lily's head snapped up.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, slightly ashamed of herself.

"Don't worry. You are, after all, my daughter-to-be." Melanie said. She took Lily into her arms as Lily broke down again. Harry pulled James aside.

"Son, don't rush Lily to go back to her everyday routine so soon after she lost her parents. Make sure she lives life, but let her mourn. Love her, be there for her, for example, go to the funeral with her. Just don't let her have a repeat of yesterday. Sirius and Remus told us what happened." He added as James shot him a confused look. "Don't let that happen." He finished. James nodded.

"I do love her." he told his dad.

"I know that. But in times like these, it's a possibility that she could forget that. Make sure she always knows it." Harry said. James nodded again.

"Thanks, Dad." He gave his dad a 'manly hug' and said, "should we go back into the kitchen?" Harry nodded.

"Hi Harry, James." Melanie greeted.

"I'm sorry, Lily. We don't have to go out, but I'm not going to let you become attached to the life you had yesterday." James said, walking over to Lily and taking her hands in his. Lily nodded her head.

"Okay." she whispered. The two elder people grinned.

"See? Problem solved." Melanie said, apparating away.

"That is until the next one comes along. Don't tell her I said that or I'll get the couch!" Harry grinned 'popping' away.

"You're stuck with me all day, so what do you want to do? Do you want to watch a movie?" he asked her.

"Not really." Lily admitted, what she thought was inconspicuously glancing at the pocket of his robes that held the note Petunia sent her protruding out of it. James followed her gaze and then dropped her hands. He reached into his pocket and brought the letter out. He unfolded it and held it out for Lily to see.

"Read it. Read it to me. I want to know why you're so nervous that it is in my possession." James stated firmly with the letter in his outstretched hand. Lily took the letter.

"No." she defied.

"Pardon me?" he challenged her to say that again.

"No, I won't read it to you. We can go out." Lily tried.

"Don't try that, Lily. Either you read it to me of I-"James stopped when he saw her taking her wand out and pointing it to the letter. James, who was quicker than she was, took out his wand, summoning the letter to him. He began to read the letter.

"No! Don't read it!" Lily begged, but James began to read it out loud. By now, Dasani and Ally had come back into the kitchen.

"'Dear Freak,

You're a bitch. I hate you. You killed my parents. They aren't yours. You've no rights on saying that. If it was my choice, I wouldn't even write to you but Vernon said I should tell you about when I'm holding their joint funeral. It's on Monday, September 15, at 8:00 am. They're being buried in the church's cemetery. I hope I don't see you there, bitch.

The Much Better Offspring,

Petunia Dursley'"

James finished. James was shaking and red faced. Dasani had white knuckles as did Ally. Lily looked down.

"This is why you wouldn't let me read it? It was from Petunia?" James growled.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Hey! So sorry about the delay, but the homework keeps piling up as the year progresses closer to exams (even though they are 12 weeks away). And also, I had to be so accident prone to pour water (steaming hot water) on the back of left hand-it's red and swelling. Actually it was a total accident and it was more like the water spilled on my hand so my dad freaked out and everything when I called him and told him the my entire left hand was burned. He even got me an appointment with a surgeon! I told him it wasn't that serious that I had to see one. But he called into a local pharmacy Walgreens and got me a prescription creme. So I only have one hand to type with. Well, make my day better (because having a burnt hand isn't fun) by clicking the button on the bottom left hand corner that says 'go'. Toodle-loo!

6


	12. Confrontation

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It all belongs to JK Rowling. The only people I own are the ones that you don't recognize!

Thanks to the following for putting me on their author alert list:

Bakura's Elvin Warrior,

Chelles,

NotYourAverageLoser,

VampireGirl4690,

Hpluver4ever,

FlamezBlaze,

Moshi the Potato Girl and,

Surarrin

If I forgot you, I'm sorry and you can tell me in a review. I'll be sure to put you in next time!

Also thanks to Hpluver4ever for putting me on their favorites list!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter eleven!

Dasani- whatever. r/r!

Dragix-I hadn't thought about that before. Thanks. R/R!

James'Gurl215- I know but I had to get rid of the relationship they were attempting to repair. R/R!

Game and Watch Forever- hey thanks! Hope you like this chapter!

Jenny- thanks! r/r!

Hayley- Thank you sooo much! You're so sweet! If only I had enough talent to get my stories published, maybe even this one! Thanks again! r/r!

Chelles- thanks for that! r/r!

Fanfictionsissy- I'm sorry I didn't update sooner…it's all explained at the end of the chapter! Sorry again! r/r!

Hitokiri Dark Empress-it wouldn't be too nice to ruin the funeral would it? But I'll leave it up to you to judge whether or not you thought she ruined it, okay?

Now, on with the chapter!

Chapter 12 Confrontation

Lily was close to trembling, in fact, she was. James' face was terrifying. Dasani and Ally were mad beyond belief and the room was deadly silent. Two 'pops' were heard and Sirius and Remus appeared in the kitchen.

The silence stayed until James spoke up.

"I'm coming with you tomorrow morning." He said in a deadly low voice. Lily finally stopped shaking, and looked up.

"I'm not going." Lily whispered, looking down. In one stride, James made it to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"LIKE HELL YOU'RE NOT!" he bellowed strongly, shaking her slightly. She averted her eyes. "They're your parents too, Lils! Don't listen to her!" he exclaimed. She shook her head.

"There's more." She indicated to the letter. James looked back at the letter and found the postscript she was talking about.

"'P.S. You killed them, you whore. You killed my parents.' Lily, this is NOT TRUE! Don't you bloody believe her for a minute!" James yelled. "We are going tomorrow morning. You will attend this funeral! I WILL NOT LET YOU MISS IT!" he roared.

- Meanwhile, In Japan…

"Mary? Is d-Dead?" Marie Makino asked herself as she read the letter for her. A few tears escaped her eyes as she realized her sister was dead. It was seven in the morning and she was getting ready for work when an OWL dropped this letter off. Marie immediately knew it had to do with the school Lily, her niece had attended.

"Mom, are you okay?" 18 year-old Crystal Makino asked as she came downstairs for breakfast before heading off to West Shinjuku University (A/N: I made that up! I don't know any schools in Japan!). The answer she received wasn't the answer she was expecting.

"You're aunt and uncle are dead." She said almost silently. She then broke down into silent tears once more as the third and final member of their family, Tasuke Makino, came downstairs. Crystal had put her stuff on the counter and embraced her mother, as the two of them cried together.

"What's with all the water works?" Tasuke asked.

"Aunt Mary and Uncle Bob were killed on the 12th." Crystal croaked. He froze. Then after a moment, took charge.

"Okay, Crystal, I don't want you to go to school today. Marie, I want you to call in sick and stay in bed today. I'm going to call the airport. We're leaving for England in three hours." He said. "And call Jade, if you want Crystal." He added. Jade was practically family to them and knew the Evans' family really well. Crystal nodded and within two and a half hours, the four of them were boarding a flight, non-stop service to London.

- The Next Morning In London…

"I am not doing this. I am not going." Lily whispered. This would have been rather funny under any other circumstances because she was floating beside James with her arms and legs crossed. James had to resort to levitating her, making it so that she followed him because he, of course, had his wand.

"Better rephrase that sentence, love." James said, simply.

"I hate you." She rephrased.

"You love me." James pecked her lips and shut the door to the passenger seat. He rushed over to the driver's side. "I'm only doing this because I feel that you have a right to be there for your parents' final rights." Lily didn't answer.

- At the Funeral With Petunia and Lily

Lily had seen her aunt, uncle, Crystal and Jade and had gone on to find her grandfather.

"So, freak, you came." Lily turned around.

"Yes. Yes, I did, Petunia." Lily said.

"Yes, I see that. Now leave." Petunia said with narrowed eyes.

"She'll do no such thing." James said, wrapping his arms around Lily and resting his head on her shoulder from behind her.

"You have no right to say who is invited! This is a funeral, not an open house!" Petunia exclaimed sharply.

"I am quite aware of that. This funeral is for Lily's parents and therefore she has come to pay her final respects to them." James told calmly. Petunia was shaking.

"How dare you! How dare you bring that bloody bitch here? There are no relatives of hers here. She has no right to be here." Petunia shrieked. Her horse-like face was shaking and red, making her look more sickly than normal. James had to fight the urge to slap her.

'You do not hit girls. You will not stoop that low.' James told himself mentally. Oh, but it was so god-damn hard! His hand was clenched into a fist in his pocket and his grip on Lily tightened unconsciously. Lily opened her mouth, but before she could get anything out, the Priest stepped up to the podium, ready to begin the services.

"We are here today to remember two people who will be honored in our hearts forever and on. We are here to remember Robert and Mary Evans, who died on September 12, 1977. We have here today, not only Mary's sister and her family, but Mary and Robert's daughters, Mrs. Petunia Dursley, the eldest, and Miss Lillian Evans, the youngest. Petunia will not like to say a few words about her parents." The priest stepped off the podium and allowed Petunia to step up. Petunia made a speech which wasn't one of the best one's you could make at a funeral, and stepped down. "Now the youngest daughter, Lillian, would like to say a few words." Lily shakily walked up to the podium and looked out into the crowd. She saw her Aunt Marie with a handkerchief holding onto her Uncle Tasuke. She saw Crystal and Jade sitting together, both not crying, but their eyes showing that they had been crying earlier. She looked at James and he smiled reassuringly at her.

"Umm…Robert and Mary Evans were the greatest people I knew. They always put Petunia and me before them, and our needs came before theirs. They were always willing to make time for us or help us when we needed it. They…" Lily broke down at the podium and couldn't talk. James had to come up and hold her for a minute before she calmed down. Once she calmed down, James let her go and allowed her to continue.

"…Robert and Mary Evans were the best parents a girl could ever ask for and they will always remain in my heart, always and forever. Thank you." Lily whispered and stepped down. There. She had done it. It was final. She and James stood there as the two alike coffins were lowered into parallel graves. The Makinos and Jade stood right next to them.

"…ashes to ashes, dust to dust…" the priest continued on. He beckoned Lily and Petunia forward. They obeyed and slowly stepped toward the graves. He took a handful of dirt and pushed it into Petunia's hand and repeated the action with Lily. Petunia went to her father's grave and dumped the pile of dirt on it. Lily followed her and slowly watched the dirt slip from her fingers. The two of them did the same with their mother's grave and stood back.

Once the ceremony was over, Lily and James were the last ones standing there. James had finally lost the feeling in his hand, but he didn't care. Lily needed comfort, and he was more than willing to give it to her. (A/N: not that way you dirty minded people!)

- With Sirius and Remus in their apartment

James and Lily appeared in the living room and Sirius and Remus stood up immediately.

"Lily!" They said together. They walked over to the couple.

"Thanks for caring." James said sarcastically at their lack of mentioning him.

"Shut up, you git." Remus said. James stepped back a little. He knew Remus didn't mean anything of it. They were all worried, not just him.

"I'm just going to take a nap." Lily said quietly, preparing to disapparate.

"You don't have to go home. Go into my room. I have to do some work anyways." James said. Lily nodded as James placed his arm around her, bringing her closer. She rested her head against his shoulder and allowed him to steer her to his room. He got out a pair of boxers and a large shirt and gave them to Lily, in case she wanted to change out of her dress. Lily put them aside for the time being and started at James. James matched her gaze. The two seemed to be in what looked like a staring contest. Lily broke it by tackling James and throwing her arms around him, knocking him over onto his bed. (A/N: now I'll have NONE of THAT yet.)

"Whoa, Lily?" he asked the girl lying on top of him.

"Thank you." She whispered without pulling away from their embrace. "thank you for being there for me."

"Hey, no problem." James smiled.

"I love you." Lily informed.

"I know. I love you, too." James said. James kissed her lips sweetly and then rolled her off him. He got on top of her. "Get some rest." He kissed her once more, got up, and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

James walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table next to Sirius and Remus.

"That was the hardest thing I have ever had to do." He said tiredly. Remus put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"And you couldn't have done a better job, mate." He said. Sirius nodded.

"Yeah, she's doing pretty well for just have attended her parents' funeral." Sirius affirmed.

"I'm dead tired." James groaned. He used his hand to keep his head up, propping his elbow on the table.

"Go to bed, mate. I'll owl the ministry to tell them you're taking the day off." Sirius promised.

"No need, Padfoot. Lunch hour's over. We have to go back any ways. I'll tell Moody." He insisted. James nodded as his friends disappeared.

James slowly walked up to his room and saw that Lily had changed into his clothes, and was fast asleep on one side of the bed. He stripped down to his boxers and slid in next to Lily, taking off his glasses and placing them on his bedside table. He turned on his side facing Lily and spooned her into him. In a few seconds, he, like Lily, was dead to the world for the next three hours.

-

OMG! I'm so sorry about the delay! I wanted to update so badly but my computer broke and we had to get it fixed and it took longer than we thought because of a program mix up so I was without my lovely computer for four months and then I found that my story had been completely deleted from my computer so I had to retype chapter 12 and get my first eleven chapters off the net. Since I took such a long time, chapter 13 (which I already have written in a notebook) will be out within ten days. (I do have homework, you know). Well, I'm not far from 100 reviews…Please make my day! Toodles!


	13. A Recipe For Trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It all belongs to JK Rowling. The only people I own are the ones that you don't recognize!

Thanks to the following for putting me on their Favorite/Author Alert list!

If I forgot to mention you, I'm sorry and you can tell me in a review. I'll be sure to mention you next time!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter twelve!

Jenny- That was pretty mean of Petunia wasn't if? Hope you like the chapter! r/r!

Hitokiri Dark Empress- okay, so I know this one's not that much longer. Don't kill me!

xRazberryGirlx- Thanks! Enjoy!

Dasani- dunno, maybe? Thanks. r/r!

Game and Watch Forever- Thanks, I worked really hard on it. Your review is really appreciated! r/r!

Chelles- wow, I hadn't thought of that. I need to think about this holds forehead dramatically I feel a headache coming on! J/K! r/r!

And Chapter 13 is dedicated to Hitokiri Dark Empress for being my 100th reviewer! Please make my day and help me get more reviews! I luv them!

On with the show…!

Chapter 13 A Recipe for Trouble

After a week, Lily started going back to work and her old routine.

"Hey, Remus, do you mind if I skip the full moon tonight? I'm thinking about taking Lils to the amusement park her parents used to take her to when she was younger. I forgot the name." James admitted sheepishly. Remus chuckled at his friend.

"Don't worry about tonight. I bought some of that new Wolfs Cry Potion that came out earlier this month." Remus informed. "Besides, Sirius will be there just in case something goes wrong. Ally's staying over tonight and they never really tested the potion."

"I don't understand how they can put a potion like that our on the market without testing it, and furthermore, disclose to the public that it hasn't been tested." Sirius replied coming into the room while putting a shirt on over his head.

"About Ally, mate, you need to tell her not to come. She's not even an animagus! Something can go wrong at any minute and what if somebody's not there to help?" Rone pointed out.

"Yeah, I'll try." Remus said and disapparated.

"Well, got to jet. Got to see a girl about a date." James grinned, while preparing to disapparate.

"I'm hearing that! That girl, Jade, the one who was at your engagement party, is F-I-N-E, fine! I'm going to call her up and see if she wants to go to dinner with me, she's a blast to be around." Rone grinned. James and Sirius laughed.

"Mate, Sirius is really rubbing off on you." James pointed out. Tone nodded in acknowledgment while smiling.

"Well, I'm off to the library." With that, James disapparated. Rone and Sirius followed suit.

At the Girls' Flat

"Ally, you really need to rethink about going to Remus' tonight. Even though he bought the potion, it doesn't guarantee anything. Something could always go wrong." Lily said.

"Lily's right, Ally, you should stay home tonight." Dasani consented.

"Thank you! See, Als? Even they agree! You're not coming!" Remus exclaimed, resting against the doorway.

"Rem!" Allison squealed. She got up from her bed, ran up and gave Remus a tight hug. "You should be resting up for tonight." She said, her voiced laced with concern as her arms stayed tightly around his neck.

"And you should be making other plans tonight." Remus retorted. Allison looked at him.

"Look, I'll be fine. I'll have my wand with me just in case." She shot back.

"Remus, we've been trying to convince her for three hours, which is part of the reason why we're still in our pajamas. Listen, James is picking me up in about an hour. I'll ask him if we can come back after dinner, around 8:30 and stay with Ally, just in case something goes wrong." Lily added the last thought.

"I'll try too. Sirius will be there for sure." Dasani agreed.

Remus sighed. "Okay." Ally grinned and hugged him again. He shook his head with a small smile on his face and returned the hug.

Later that afternoon

"Hey Sani, let's go see a movie." Sirius said from the fireplace.

"I don't want to see a movie." Dasani said.

"How about we go dancing?" he suggested. She nodded. "We can go to the new muggle club that opened in the beginning of the month."

"Sounds good to me." She nodded again.

"Great. I'll meet you at your place in fifteen minutes." He said and killed the fire. "Moony! I'm going dancing with Dasani. Be back soon!"

"Sure, have fun." Remus waved his friend bye.

With James and Lily at the Park

"I see why you loved this place so much. It's so cool! And this purple stuff is even cooler!" James exclaimed. He looked like a five year old who had discovered where the Christmas presents were hidden.

"It's just cotton candy, Jay." Lily laughed at his enthusiasm.

"It's the greatest invention known to man kind! Do you know how to make it?" he asked her.

"With the proper equipment, I can." She answered. (A/N: I've used a cotton candy machine, its fun!) James' grin broadened.

"You're the greatest." He cheered, kissing her lips, getting some cotton candy on her. She laughed as she licked it off.

"Thank you." She giggled as he winked.

With Sirius and Dasani

"This place seems really popular for having just opened." Dasani said, staring at the entrance line.

"Go figure." Sirius said.

"Stating the obvious as always, Dasani Bradford, you haven't changed a bit." A deep voice said from behind the couple. Sirius and Dasani turned around to acknowledge the person. Dasani froze as she recognized who it was.

"Tristan?" (A/N: grins and ducks otherwise painful item on contact with head that Sani throws) She asked. He smiled and nodded. Dasani, believe it or not, squealed and ran into his arms, leaving a VERY confused Sirius in her wake.

Sirius was utterly confused. Actually, scratch that, that's an understatement. Before him, stood his girlfriend locked in a very tight embrace with a spiky blond haired man with blue eyes (A/N: grins again sorry, had to do it, sani. To all- I'm not stereotyping against blondes! That's a message/warning in advance! Thanks) who stood at a smashing two inches taller than Dasani.

"Er…Pardon me, I'd hate to break up this _cozy_ little reunion," he began, with _un_-hidden sarcasm and hate in his voice, "but what's going on?" Dasani and Tristan broke apart.

"Sirius, this is Tristan. Tristan, this is Sirius, my boyfriend." Dasani introduced. Tristan stuck out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, man." He smiled. Sirius brought out his hand and shook Tristan's.

"So let's go inside, shall we?" Dasani suggested. The two men nodded (A/N: notice Sirius didn't say 'likewise' or anything of the sort while shaking hands with Tristan).

With Remus and Ally

"You're a really stubborn girl, Al." Remus said while sitting idly on the couch.

"As are you, Remus." She responded.

"Let's watch a movie. We have about three hours before my transformation." Remus suggested.

"Okay, but take your potion first. We might forget otherwise." She instructed. Remus nodded, held his nose and with one gulp, downed the potion.

With Rone

'So all I have to do is apparate to Crystal's room and from there I can find Jade. Not so hard.' Rone thought. He concentrated on the picture of Crystal's room Lily had given him and disapparated with a 'POP'.

In Japan and Crystal's Room

"RONE!" Crystal gasped. "You scared the hell out of me! She informed. Rone grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry." He said sincerely.

"Hey, no problem, I was expecting you. Lily called earlier and told me you were coming. I just need to get used to you magic folk being able to appear out of thin air like that." Crystal explained. "And yes, Lily told me why you came here. Don't worry, my lips are sealed." She promised as she saw Rone open his mouth. She faked a 'zip-up' locked her lips and threw away the key.

"I trust you. Thanks for helping me out. You think she'll-" he began his question but Crystal interrupted.

"Stop right there." She ordered. "Jade's my best friend, aside from Lily, I know her like I know my hand, she likes you. I can just tell. Oh, and the fact that she wouldn't shut up about you after we got back from the engagement party that might have something to do with it." She mumbled the last part, but Rone still caught all of it. A grin spread across his face.

"Thanks again. I was so nervous. I still kind of am." He admitted. "First of all, do you know where she is?" Crystal nodded.

"In the park, about five minutes drive from here. I can drop you there if you'd like. I'm on my way to meet Henry for dinner anyways." She offered. Rone nodded in gratitude and the two of them drove off.

"She'll be really excited to see you, Rone." Crystal reassured as Rone got out of her car. He smiled and nodded. As the half British, half Japanese girl drove off, Rone scanned the park for any sign of Jade.

Well, here it is. Chapter 13. I wrote so much that I had to break it up into three chapters. And I'm already writing the ones after it! So I'm on a roll. I just need the reviews-I need motivation! Well, I got to go work on some other stuff! I'm starting a new story. It'll be considerably less cliché than this one (especially in the beginning of this story) and a little darker, not by much, though. If you want a 'heads up' summary, tell me and I'll email it to (email in this request is required thanks) you. Oh and I would really appreciate it if I could have ten reviews! Thanks again and toodles!


	14. Everything's Just Going Wrong!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It all belongs to JK Rowling. The only people I own are the ones that you don't recognize!

Thanks to whoever put me on their Favorite/Author Alert list!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter thirteen!

Hitokiri Dark Empress- I agree! r/r!

Dasani- the fun is just beginning. I'm using "Tristan" from King Arthur not Yugioh!

xRasberryGurlx- Thanks a lot! I'll be updating as fast as the reviews come in! So the more reviews, more updating; Its how my engine works. Thanks again!

Chelles- Thanks, I hope Sirius gets back in time to save Ally from certain death as well. And thanks for agreeing to be my Beta!

Jgamekeeper- I can't imagine how you could have read this chapter already seeing as I had written it two days before I posted it. And your review counted as ONE not THREE. Nice try though. r/r!

GothicVixen828- Thank you, I worked really hard on this story! r/r!

On with the show…!

Chapter 14 Everything's Just Going Wrong!

With Sirius inside the club

"Dasani! Where'd you go?" Sirius called out to no one in particular.

'Maybe she went to the loo.' He thought. But then he looked out onto the middle of the dance floor and changed his mind. 'Guess not.'

In the middle of the dance floor, Sirius saw Dasani and Tristan dancing a little too close for friends to be dancing. Sirius was in disbelief. He picked up his mouth, walked over to the two young adults and cleared his throat.

"Oh, hey Sirius." Dasani greeted with a smile. He, on the other hand, didn't look very happy. (A/N: He being Sirius, Tristan's too dumb to comprehend anything.)

"Are you drunk?" he asked her angrily.

"Nope." She said with a silly grin.

"You're sure acting like it." He growled.

"Hey, calm down, man. What's the problem?" Tristan asked. Sirius turned to Tristan with a face that made Tristan withdraw his hand of peace.

"The problem is that you and my GIRLFRIEND are not what you would call _friendly dancing_. You are dancing WAY too close for that." Sirius said.

"Are you jealous, Sirius?" Dasani questioned. Sirius was livid with rage.

"Me? Jealous?" Sirius growled again. (A/N: he's more like a dog than the rest of us, isn't he?)

Dasani nodded. "That's right. You're jealous that I am dancing with Tristan!"

"Like hell I am!" Sirius scoffed. "I wouldn't be jealous of a whore like you if my life was staked on it!" he said. To his utter surprise, his knowingly harsh words didn't seem to have an effect on her.

"Hey, Sirius, what's the big idea with calling Dasani a whore?" Tristan butted in.

"You stay out of this!" Sirius snapped at Tristan with such vigor that all Tristan could do was nod and back away.

"No, Tristan, it's alright." Dasani said. SAhe still hadn't seemed affecvted.

'Oh well' Sirius thought to himself. 'I don't care. She doesn't seem to have any shame.'

"She's right, Tristan. It's alright…Alright as long as she's not dating me!" Sirius exclaimed forcefully. He turned around and before walking out into the dark alley to disapparate home said, "Just so you know, that means we're finished." And Sirius and Dasani saw no more of each other that night. If Sirius could help it, with the anger he had in his heart, which, which, although he would never admit it, was only masking the hurt he really felt, he would have made sure not to see her for longer, but Lily and James' wedding was coming up and so, you get the point. They would have to see each other soon-they were both in the wedding. And one thought haunted Sirius even more right now…

…They were PARTNERS in the wedding!

With James and Lily

"Don't forget, James. We have to be back by 8:30; no telling if anything could go wrong."

"I know, Lil. I know." James agreed. They two of them finished up their dinner, chatting here and there.

With Remus and Ally-8:45

"That was a good movie, wasn't it, Remus?" Allison asked her boyfriend sitting beside her on the couch while stretching. When he didn't answer her, she asked again. "Remus?"

She heard an animalistic growl. Cautiously, she turned in her seat to look at Remus. She saw him sitting on the couch, hunched over.

"Remus, are you ill?" she asked. 'Ill?' she thought. 'ILL! OH NO!' Fear shined in her eyes. Remus had transformed. Only-not. Remus' body was there – but not his mind. If she was correct in her assumptions and he wasn't playing a trick on her, then the Wolf'sCry Potion did the exact opposite of what it was intended to do. Remus kept his body- but he had the mind of a werewolf. And even though she wasn't in danger of being bitten and becoming a werewolf herself with Remus in his own body, there were A MILLION other things a werewolf's mind could do!

"Somebody help me." She whispered to herself, as Remus advanced towards her. Her wand was in her purse in the kitchen; she wouldn't be able to get it. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" she screamed before she fell to the floor as Remus pounced on her.

Meanwhile with Sirius

"She got what she deserved." Sirius said to himself.

'Did you ever stop to consider the fact that she might have been drunk even though she said she wasn't?' the little voice in his head asked him.

"Yes, and I asked-" he stopped in mid sentence knowing that he would just sound stupid if he finished that sentence. After a moment, he continued again. "It's her loss. I'm done with her." And with that, he began to walk toward his apartment, out of the park.

When he looked up to the sky, the clouds cleared to show the brightly glowing full moon. It was then, that he remembered.

'Oh SHIT! Ally!' he thought and he immediately disapparated.

With Rone and Jade

"Do you even have to ask?" Jade asked. Before Rone could reply:

GLOMP!

Rone found Hade hanging onto his body. He grinned and laugh along with her as he set her down. The two of them walked out of the park, had in hand. Meanwhile, Rone was unaware of the danger that his friend was in, back home in London.

With Dasani and Tristan

'It worked!' Tristan thought gleefully. 'Who would've thought that this would be so easy?'

"hicTristan…I hic would like to go hic home now." Dasani slurred. Even though Dasani had told Sirius she wasn't drunk, she was very well under the effects of alcohol-she just wasn't aware of it-only because Tristan drugged her drink when she and Sirius weren't looking (A/N: why that low down, vile S.O.B!). Tristan grinned.

"Sure, I'll take you home." Tristan said. "Yo, Miguel, I'm going to take this chic home, if you get what I am saying." He waved to his friend and guided the highly drunken Dasani out of the club.

After a mile of walking, Tristan spoke. "Chic, I don't know where you live, so I'm taking you to my house." He told her. He inwardly grinned at what he would get to do once he got her in his room.

"But I want to go home!" Dasani whined like a little kid.

"Shut up, doll. You know you want to come home with me." Tristan manipulated. He made Dasani face him and firmly pressed his lips against hers. Dasani drunkenly pushed him away.

"Now…Now…It's not nice to force someone to kiss you." She said. She put a hand to her head.

She was feeling a headache coming on. Tristan, seeing that the alcohol's affects were wearing off, quickly grabbed Dasani again and right there in the alley began to 'feel her up'. What Tristan wasn't aware of was the fact that Dasani was no longer the weak, innocent, wide-eyed girl she was in fifth grade. She had gained some muscle on her bones because of swimming and playing Quidditch with the gang.

"You don't seem to understand English, and if you do, you are awfully slow on picking up hints." Dasani said, flipping Tristan over her head and allowing him to fall unceremoniously on his back.

"You're not the Tristan I once knew, and I'm not the weak Dasani you once knew. So I'm telling you nicely one more time: GET-THE-FUCK-AWAY-FROM-ME!" Dasani growled

Tristan picked himself up off the ground and scurried away as fast as his injured body could take him.

"You're crazy, you weirdo! CRAZY!" he ran screaming across the town.

Dasani sighed.

She suddenly fell to her knees and vomited in the alley. Obviously she had a low tolerance for alcohol. Tears came to her eyes as she remembered what Sirius had said and what she had NOT done to stop him from leaving. There it was: she was going to be sick again; quickly, she disapparated straight into her bathroom and vomited once more into the toilet.

- - - - - - IN THE MARAUDERS' FLAT

"Remus! Remus it's me, Al!" Allison tried while walking backwards, hoping to get through to Remus.

Her efforts, though, were in vain.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - -

Hey, I'm so sorry about not updating sooner, more computer problems if you want one of the alibis! Another one is that even though I had the chapter finished, I didn't have it typed up and was too busy to type it up, with exams coming up at the end of the school year and the volunteering right after that, and then my grandparents coming-but I'm not gonna let that stop me because I get them for a month-and I'm finally going to the library today in about five minutes…I look forward to seeing your lovely reviews soon! Toodles!


	15. Possessed

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It all belongs to JK Rowling. The only people I own are the ones that you don't recognize!

Thanks to whoever put me on their Favorite/Author Alert list!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter fourteen!

Jenny-read and find out!

Jgamekeeper- well how's this for short?

Chelles- I hope Ally survives as well! r/r!

Some people have expressed concerns of the use of the "F" word in the chapter...and how I should up the rating to "M" and although I thank them for the suggestion, I have no intention of doing so and hope there isn't any hurt feelings. Nothing personal. And as a warning, there will be use of that word in this chapter too, moreso than the last one. Sorry if it offends anyone.

And on with the show!

Chapter 15 Possessed

The werewolf possessed man just grabbed Allison's upper arms and brought her to him, and all the strength in the world couldn't help her push him off. She also didn't want to hurt him because Remus was still in there somewhere and if she killed the werewolf controlled man-she killed Remus. And she would rather let the werewolf mind have its fun and then die (A/N: Ally die, not the werewolf), before she would even think about killing that creature that possessed Remus' body.

She closed her eyes as a single tear made its way down her cheek and whispered something before she stopped struggling:

"I love you, Remus." And with that, was flung over the couch with the sheer force of him administering his werewolf strength to strip her of her shirt. Like a light, Allison was our when she hit the floor with a THUD.

In the werewolf's mind, he was in utter pleasure at the thought of how easy it would be to, not only strip this "morsel" of her clothes, but also of her virginity. But somewhere deep inside the heart of the body being possessed, Remus heard her, but lay dormant because of the potion and unable to do anything despite his best attempts.

The possessed body of Remus began to fondle Allison, much like Tristan had tried to do with Dasani.

After about a minute, Lily and James apparated into the room and Remus' body snapped his head away from Allison and toward the "intruders". He growled animalistically as the two new arrived young adults processed the information of the scene in front of them. In a split second, James had whipped out his wand and sent Remus' body flying backwards with force enough only to get him away from Allison-Remus was still in there somewhere, and he wasn't about to hurt his best friend.

Lily, in the mean time had rushed to Ally's side and checked her pulse. She found a healthy beat and muttered "Ennervate." Allison groaned as she woke up. Lily sighed in relief/ "Ph, Ally, I thought you were going to slip into a comatose state or something!" Lily hugged her waking friend.

"Lily, Remus' potion did the exact opposite of what it was intended to do. He kept his body-but his mind is no longer here! The werewolf took over!" Allison cried. "We have to change him back!" Tears fell from her eyes in a steady pace as she said this.

"We'll get him back, Ally, we just have to wait out the night." She reassured his friend.

"ARGH!" a grunt came from the other side of the room. "A little help, Sirius!" James yelled to no one, cursing Sirius for disregards for punctuality in his head. Lily stood up, wand at the ready, and was about to help James restrain Remus when a POP was heard and Sirius appeared beside her, also with his wand at the ready. His eyes scanned the room and he analyzed the scene in front of him. Two words escaped his mouth.

"Holy fuck!"

"Fuck later. Help now!" James ordered, grunting as he wrestled with a possessed Remus and Sirius ran towards the two fully grown wizards.

"NO, STOP!" I have to do this!" Allison exclaimed. Her legs were wobbly at first but she quickly recovered.

"But Ally!" Sirius protested.

"Back away, guys." Allison ordered as she walked forward. "And I don't need my wand either, James." She told him as she saw him raise his wand to summon hers.

"B-But Ally! You won't stand a chance without it!" he pointed out.

"Maybe not, but I'm going to get him back to normal, or at least try to subdue him if it's the last thing I do." Allison said determinedly. Lily was behind Allison shaking her head 'no' furiously.

"Man, if we let her do this, Remus will kill us and then kill himself!" Sirius pointed out. Remus' body was slumped over heaving for air when James noticed the glint in his eyes. He panicked and revealed that to Sirius and Lily. But Ally, while their attention was taken by Remus, had snatched their wands from their hands and created a shield around her and Remus, which would only be shattered by its counter spell, known only to the Marauders, Lily, Dasani, Allison and Rone, since they discovered that spell.

Lily noticed the shield and started banging on it, knowing that it would do her no good. "Damn!" she said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hey, I'm so sorry about not updating sooner, more computer problems if you want one of the alibis! So I know that this is a REALLY short chapter but I'm in some what of a writer's block because I know where I want to go with this part of the story, I just don't know how to go about it. If you have any ideas, please email me seperately, PLEASE DO NOT put ideas in reviews because I want to know who to credit and not credit the wrong person. Thank you! Oh and the reason I am updating this short chapter is because I dont want you guys to have to wait 6 months for the next chapter like last time. 


	16. Problem Solved?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It all belongs to JK Rowling. The only people I own are the ones that you don't recognize!

Thanks to whoever put me on their Favorite/Author Alert list!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter fifteen!

Eva Lilac- Thank you so much! No one has ever said that before! That was so nice of you! It really made my day…oh and it inspired me to finish this chapter faster!

Hazelocean- how's this? r/r!

Dasani- only a little in this one, but I think it's one of my best chapters.

Chelles- Ally is completely in love-she is not insane. ;-P. Thank you so much for your help on this chapter! This one is dedicated to you!

Chikichiki- I'm sorry if this seemed like it took too long, I also hate when it takes too long…But what else could I do? Explanation at the end. r/r!

Jenny- I finally got this next one up, apparently I must have found a computer! ;-) r/r!

I'd like to take a moment to say that Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince was totally awesome. At first I was unsure of whether or not I liked it, but I thought about it and figured I did. But another thing I did was cry-a lot. Any ways, I don't want to spoil it for all of you who haven't read it yet but if you want to discuss the book with me, you can always email me…I'm ready for a good discussion, or if it gets to it, a good debate!

Also, this story will NOT change because of HBP. It'll be more of an AU. I'm probably half way done now with this chapter up, but can you believe it's been less than a month in the story? I just realized that. Anyways, enjoy! (I sure did while writing it.) A word of caution though; this chapter made me cry a little while I wrote it (I'm writing this note after already writing the chapter) so beware! Tell me what you think in a review please! Thank you!

Chapter 16Problem Solved?

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Allison Keeli Miller, you undo this shield right now!" Lily demanded, knowing it would be no use because nothing that was said outside the shield could be heard inside the shield but everything inside the shield could be heard outside the shield. Horror etched itself onto the faces of Lily, James and Sirius as they saw Allison walk towards the lustful werewolf possessed body of Remus.

"Dammit! What do we do? What CAN we do?" James started mumbling to himself while Sirius searched the room for any possible way of an escape for Allison. These were the reactions of two of the Ministry's best aurors, and one of their greatest teams. That wasn't very reassuring for Allison's well being at the moment.

- - - - - - Inside the Shield

Allison started to walk towards Remus' body. She saw his head move up and met his eyes. What she saw made her gasp. Nothing of Remus' eyes shone through the hardened wolf. Those eyes were not Remus'. 'Oh, boy, Ally. You've got more on your hands than you thought.' She thought to herself. She snapped back to reality when she heard a snarl. Secretly wishing that was only Padfoot, she turned around to face the body of the man she loved; she knew she was wrong since she couldn't hear anything outside the shield.

"Remus! Remus, it's me! It's Al! I know you can hear me!" she actually hoped that Remus could hear her, but it seemed nothing was getting through the mad werewolf. She needed to try a different approach, but before she could do anything, her wrist was grabbed in the most painful death grip ever…and it was cutting off her circulation. She could have used her wand, until he grabbed her wand hand like that. "Let me go!" she grunted as she tried to pry the fingers from around her wrist, or at least loosen them so she could wiggle out of the werewolf's grasp. With a surge of effort, she managed to achieve her goal and get his fingers off her wrist.

She quickly massaged her wrist to get the circulation flowing again. This made the werewolf mad. He quickly tackled her, sending her straight to the ground with a resounding "Ugh!"

- - - - - - With Dasani at the Girls' Flat

Dasani would have been able to help Allison simply by apparating to that room in the Boys' Flat…but only one thing kept her from going.

The fact that she had been drugged, drunk and sick all in one night and was currently blacked out on her side on her bedroom floor.

- - - - - - - Inside the Shield

Reasoning with him wasn't working. Allison looked at him with determination shining in her eyes.

"I know you're in there, Remus! You have to be somewhere in there, even if it's somewhere deep. You're still in there, and you're listening! I want you to know that I still love you, and I know you still love me too!" Her chest heaved up and down for air as she finished her speech. The werewolf let out a sound that sounded, to the three teenagers outside the shield, freakishly like a cruel laugh. He simply picked her up and threw her back onto the floor with apparent ease.

- - - - - - Outside the Shield

"NO!" Lily yelled as she saw her best friend being thrown to the ground like a piece of paper. "Guys do something! We've got to help her!" she screamed at them. This had been continuing for the entire time Ally had kept them out there, and it was beginning to get on Sirius' nerves.

"I've got it!" Sirius suddenly yelled. Lily's and James' attention was on him in a snap.

"What?" they asked.

"We discovered this spell." The other two looked at him as if he was mad.

"We know that, Sirius. Tell us something we DON'T know!" James said.

"I mean, every spell has got to have a weak spot, right? Couldn't we find the weak spot and penetrate the shield from there?" he pointed out. James and Lily started nodding their heads when what Sirius was saying dawned on them…but there always has to be one party pooper.

"With what?" Lily said suddenly. James and Sirius looked at her questioningly. "What are we going to penetrate the barrier with? If you haven't noticed, Ally has our wands!" Lily reminded them.

"Crap, I forgot!" Sirius swore. After a minute of thinking, he spoke up again. "We can transform!" He said. James caught on.

"We can use our animagus forms to help us get through the barrier! Right on, Sirius!" He said.

"Won't work. We can't leap 30 feet into the air and none of us can fly in our forms. What if it's at the top?" Lily asked. James and Sirius swore; Lily was right. Their heads snapped up when they heard Allison scream from being tossed again. Lily started freaking out…again.

"James, Sirius, please hurry! He's going to kill her if we don't do anything now. We have to help her!" Lily started out. That broke Sirius' last nerve.

"We?" Sirius started. "I don't exactly see _you_ trying! Have you mastered wandless magic? Because if you have, by all means don't let me stop you! Be my guest! Take this shield right away!" he exclaimed harshly.

James tried to reason with Lily. "Lils, we're trying the best we can, but she did ask for it." Lily didn't want to admit that James was right but she knew he was. Allison did ask for it, but that didn't mean she was going to lessen her determination to help her out of that shield. The three of them continued to argue, in an, under any other circumstances, very comical way.

- - - - - -Inside the Shield

Allison picked herself up off the floor after being tossed like a rag doll for the fifth or sixth time; she had lost count after all the times her head hit the floor.

Seeing her get up again, the werewolf roared and jumped at her. Allison braced herself for the impending impact that was eminent. He was mad and she could feel it radiating off of his body. Trying to defend herself from further abuse, she watched as he advanced slowly, circling her as one would do for their prey before pouncing. He finally pounced. This time his target was her shirt, which he clawed at and ripped (A/N: I realize he already ripped off her shirt, but Lily summoned one of Remus').

"Remus, you're in there somewhere, remember? Don't you remember me? What about our first kiss? Or when we got Sirius and Dasani back together after Dasani had gotten so insanely mad at him and hadn't spoken to him for a month? What about all those times our friends teased us about one another before we got together?" Allison started rattling off memories of the two of them together and went down Memory Lane with him. "What about the time you tripped over Sirius' foot and fell directly on top of me during SLUGHORN'S NEWT EXAM?" she yelled with all of the wind left in her. She could see that it had somewhat of an effect on him until his body went rigid again.

With a loud and monstrous roar, he hit her again, sending her slamming into the wall and slumping down. Her body was very still for a second, causing Lily's eyes and face to fill with fear and her voice to catch in her throat. After a second, Allison moved again and shook her head lightly to get the room back into focus.

- - - - - Meanwhile Outside the Shield

Rone apparated into the room with a grin on his face, and his eyes showing the enthusiasm he held in his heart, ready to tell his friends how his date with Jade went. When he saw what was going on, one thought lodged itself in his head.

"What the HELL is going on in here?" he asked, running over to the three witnesses, who to him, just looked like they were arguing while letting what was happening happen. He got his answer as to why they looked like they were spectators when he bumped into a solid, invisible barrier. "Damn!" he swore under his breath as he got zapped momentarily.

Lily watched as he ran carefully around the barrier, so as not to get zapped again. "Rone! We have to help Ally! He'll kill her! Then when he wakes up, he'll kill himself!" she exclaimed in panic.

"What the hell is going on in here?" he asked her again. This time, Lily, James and Sirius started answering, all at once. Rone looked confused and tried to decipher what they were saying but to no avail.

"…the shield away!" Lily finished last, finally gulping a huge breath of air to soothe her aching lungs.

- - - - - Inside the Shield (last time)

When the werewolf saw Allison shake her head and look up, he howled in rage. Allison was bruised, battered and bleeding, but it apparently wasn't enough for him. He tried to ram her again, but Allison-sick of being tossed around-side stepped him for her own sake. The werewolf hit the shield and felt an enormously painful zapping sensation swim throughout his body. He howled as it struck him, this time howling in pain rather than frustration. Allison covered her mouth in horror as she realized that side stepping the attack had caused him to get injured and have to endure some pain. She ran to his side quickly, with some of her remaining strength and heaved him away from the wall of the shield.

Rigid, the werewolf backhanded her hard across the face. Allison's head snapped back just as the sun's first rays hit Remus' body and she fell unconscious just as Remus regained his own mind with a cautious word from his mouth as she hit the floor.

"Al?"

He knelt down quietly and took her gently into his arms. He shook himself of this fear and thought to himself, 'She might just be trying to get a rise out of me! Yeah, any minute now she's going to wake up and yell "BOO!" and laugh at my face!' It wasn't working. He couldn't rid himself of the fear lodged in his chest.

Shaking her gently, his whispered, "Wake up, Ally! Wake up!"

When her head just lolled to this side, terror filled his heart and body and limbs faster than the speed of light.

"Oh my god, what have I done? What have I done? Ally! Ally, can you hear me? Please! Please be all right! Please be all right!" he pleaded. He scanned her body. She had cuts and bruises all over herself and her shirt-actually he noticed it was one of his, not the one she was wearing the night before-was scratched up and ripped, exposing the millions more of cuts on her abdomen and the big bruise on the right side of her stomach turning its own technicolor rainbow.

"What have I done? What have I done?" he kept muttering to himself as he held her body close to his chest. (A/N: I wanted so badly to stop the chapter here, but I'm having fun and I think I made you guys wait long enough (though I do have a very legitimate reason!))

- - - - - Meanwhile Outside the Soon-to-Be-Terminated Shield

"_Protego Leviosa_! (A/N: I made that up, so no laughing!) Rone stated clearly, moving his hand in a series of intricate patterns to lift the shield.

- - - - - With them all

Remus looked up to see Rone, Lily, James and Sirius standing near the wall and quickly diverted his attention to Allison again.

Retrieving her wand, Lily quickly ran to Allison and Remus and kneeled down next to the couple. "Let her go, Remus." She whispered gently, placing a hand on his arm. "Let her go." She urged. He shook his head adamantly.

"No!" he exclaimed.

"I need to check her over, Remus!" Lily said this with a little more force than before. Remus kept his ground. Sighing, James pointed his wand towards Remus.

"Remus, I'm really, really sorry about this, but _Stu-_"

"No! Wait, James!" Remus interrupted. "I'll back off." He told them. Gently, ever so gently, he placed Allison down on the floor so Lily could examine her. He walked back, towards the wall and watched in horror as Lily started to put her back together. He was snapped out of his reverie when Lily waved her hand in front of his face. He saw her, James, Rone and Sirius looking at him expectantly.

"What?" he asked. "Is Ally okay?" He asked with hope in every fiber of his being. She didn't answer.

"Could you please turn around? I'm going to have to take what's remaining of Ally's shirt off to check for any fractured bones." She informed. He nodded and turned around with the other guys as she turned back to working on Allison. He realized as his body shook with emotion, that she didn't answer him.

"You okay, Moony?" Sirius asked softly.

"I just beat her! I just beat my girlfriend. It's not real!" he tried to deny it, but his efforts failed.

"You know it wasn't you, Remus. It's not your fault." James said, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. Remus just shook his head in disbelief and started freaking out. By freaking out I mean banging his head and fist repetitiously against the wall.

"Hey! Stop that, Remus! You'll get hurt!" Rone said, putting an arm around Remus to restrain him (A/N: I know how wrong that sounds, but work with me here). Remus did nothing to try and get out of Rone's restraint. He simply snatched Sirius' wand out of his pocket and pointed it at himself.

Before the others had a grasp on the situation, Remus had opened his mouth stunned himself with a clear

"_Stupefy_!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hey! I'm sorry it took so long to update again, but hopefully you liked it a lot and I have very legitimate reasons as to why I was so late in posting. First of all, I was reading HBP which took me 12 hours total, then I went on holiday for 10 days and 2 days later had school, so yes Wednesday was my first day of school.


	17. Rehabilitation

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It all belongs to JK Rowling. The only people I own are the ones that you don't recognize!

Thanks to whoever put me on their Favorite/Author Alert list!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter sixteen!

Chelles-You're welcome for the dedication! It was well deserved. You got me out of a tight spot! Hope you like this chapter! r/r!

Chikichiki- I won't, I promise! I'll never leave a story hanging. If anything, I'll write a really bad ending of something like: "and they lived happily ever after until Voldemort blew them up" lol ;p, If there was even only one person reviewing my story, I'd continue because if I can make one person happy with my story, it's worth all my time and effort and I love it too, r/r!

…- yeah, but I wanted to use it as a name, just like the water company did. I hope you don't mind, r/r!

Jenny- I like Sirius' humor in the chapter as well, now I won't give away anything much from this chapter, you'll have to read it, but there isn't much of Sirius' humor in it. More grief though!

Hurleygurl-thanks, r/r!

Now on with the show!

Chapter 17Rehabilitation

Rone, James and Sirius saw Remus fall to his knees, hit the floor and drop Sirius' wand when Lily's head snapped up.

"Remus!" she gasped. "What did he do?" she asked. "Why did you let him do that? He might have to seek sessions with a psychiatrist if he keeps blaming himself for this!"

Sirius puffed his chest out stiffly. "No Marauder will ever need to see a shrink!" he argued with her as Lily continued to administer potions and such to Allison's unconscious body. She looked up at him with a challenge shining in her eyes. "Not while he has us!" Sirius specified. Lily's eyes softened as she took in what Sirius said. It touched her beyond doubt. They were that close. Brothers - that's what the Marauders were…Brothers. She nodded.

"You're right, Sirius." She said warmly. "James, can you get a few cold compresses for Remus and Ally? Thank you." She said as James turned on his heel and went to do as he was asked.

"Do you need me to do anything, Lily?" Rone asked. Lily nodded.

"Do you think you and Sirius could manage to get Remus onto the couch without magic? I daresay he's had enough magic for the night." Lily asked. Rone and Sirius nodded. "Just be weary of his injuries. They aren't major, but they will sting." She explained.

"I think the worst injury isn't something you can heal, Lils." James stated in a matter-of-factly way while walking in with a few towels and a bowl of cold water. Lily looked back down at Allison as she wrung the excess water from the towel. Rone and Sirius looked up after placing Remus gently onto the couch, in a more comfortable position than he was on the floor.

"I know." Lily whispered. "And I wish I could, but it's not that simple. Only Ally can help him there."

"Me too, Lil. Me too." Rone said. Sirius froze as he was soaking a towel in the bowl. A pang of realization hit him as he remembered the hurt, pain and even frustration he went through that night as well and the healing he had to force his heart to go through…Quite unsuccessfully…Even if he didn't want to admit it.

"Oh, Sirius, I've been meaning to ask you…Where is Dasani?" Rone asked. Lily saw the look in Sirius' eyes and shook her head viscously to stop Rone from pressing any further. It didn't work. "Weren't you two on a date?" he asked.

Sirius' fingers curled into a fist so tight that his knuckles turned white. "I don't know where she is, nor do I care." He said stiffly, with a tone in his voice that clearly said to leave it alone. But that darned voice! It wouldn't stop pestering him!

'_Yes, you do. You care very deeply.'_ It said in his head. Sirius shook his head and clamped his eyes shut tight like his fist. 'No, I don't!' he thought to himself. 'No, I don't!'

Seeing the internal battle his best mate was going through, James stepped up and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "What happened, mate?" he asked, softly.

"Nothing." Sirius replied. James raised an eyebrow. Lily stood up and away from Allison's body and watched as Rone carried her sleeping silhouette into Remus' room.

"You know I know you better than that, Sirius." James stated. "Tell me what's REALLY wrong."

"I saw her grinding (A/N: you have no idea how many people I thought to ask about what that form of dancing was called!) with some guy I learned she knew since she was ten or something. Trey or Trevor or something like that." He said, unemotionally to some, but to those present in the room, they could see the carefully concealed emotions in his downcast eyes.

"Tristan! It was Tristan, wasn't it?" Lily asked suddenly after ridding Remus' body of cuts and minor bruises. Sirius looked up from his kneeling position on the floor, as did James.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Sirius asked. Lily sighed.

"Remember Easter Holiday in fifth year? Right after we played that prank on Malfoy to make him bald?" Lily asked. She continued as she saw them nod, Rone included. "Well, I had gotten a letter from my parents saying I couldn't come home because they had a business trip to go on, if you remember. Dasani invited me to stay with her uncle and her for the week. So I did. I was walking in the evening one day when I felt somebody start walking next to me.

"I thought it was Dasani so I just kept walking and started talking, but it wasn't Dasani. It was Tristan. He introduced himself and asked if he could join me on my walk. I just shrugged. I didn't think it would do me any harm. He said he was a friend of the girl living in the house where Dasani lived and I knew he was talking about Dasani.

"After a while, he tried to make a move on me. He put his arm around me. I pushed him away but he kept doing it. I had to tell him to get away from me before he stopped, but then he acted as though he thought I wanted to go out with him. 'That's why we're on this walk together, isn't it?' he asked. I shook my head and told him to get away from me and walked home. I didn't tell Dasani. Later that week, I found out that he had a reputation for one night stands and all that other stuff." Lily finished. James, Sirius and Rone were livid with rage.

"He didn't do anything to you did he?" James asked. Lily shook her head.

"Nothing other than what I just told you." She said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sirius asked.

"It wasn't important. Nothing really happened." Lily shrugged it away. "The point is Sirius, and I'm assuming you broke up with her over this, am I correct?" Lily asked and watched as he nodded. "The point is that maybe Dasani wasn't in control of her thoughts and actions then. Have you ever thought that she could have been drugged?" Lily asked. Sirius didn't reply because right then, Remus groaned.

"My head hurts like hell." He stated. Rone walked over to him.

"That's what you get for banging your head against the wall, mate." He told. When Remus' eyes came into focus, he remembered everything that had happened.

He shot up. "Allison! Allison!" he exclaimed, scanning his eyes around the room. "Where is she? Did she have to go to- Did she…" he trailed off. Lily walked over and knelt in front of Remus and rested her chin on his knees after allowing him to get a hold of his sanity first. She took his hand in hers and rubbed comforting circles on it with her thumb in a very sisterly way.

"Remus." Lily began softly. "Allison's fine. She's sleeping in your room right now. I've healed her injuries to the best of my ability. All she has to do is take it easy for the next couple of days; her ribs might give her some pain, but they are also fully healed. No, I did not take her to Mungos. It wasn't necessary. You can go in and see her now, if you want. She should wake up soon." She said. He opened his mouth to protest, presumably about how it was his fault she was in that condition, but Lily put a finger against his lips to silence him.

"Remember, Remus." She began. "None of this is your fault." She rose and pulled Remus from the couch. "Go."

"We'll have to put our discussion on hold, Padfoot. Moony needs both of us right now." James whispered. Sirius nodded.

"Especially when we're the ones counseling him and not the other way around." Sirius whispered back as he watched the silent form of his best friend walk dejectedly into his room.

Even though Sirius put his problem behind him, for Remus' sake, a little part of his head kept replaying Lily's words.

"…_one night stands and all that other stuff."_ He shook his head inadvertently. 'She's fine!' he insisted to himself. 'She's fine.'

…But his heart contradicted his thoughts.

- - - - - - - - With Remus and Allison

Remus walked in his room and shut the door quietly behind him. As he looked up, his breath left his body. He took in the sight that met him with guilt leading every other emotion in his heart. 'This is the power of me when I loose control. I shouldn't be here.' He told himself as he took in Allison's mangled appearance. Her torso was nearly covered in bandages and almost a dozen potions lay on the bedside table. A memory of her laughing merrily during Christmas seventh year made its way into his thoughts and caused Remus to shut his eyes, grind his jaw and clench his fist tightly. "This is not how you should be right now. You deserve much better than me, Al." (A/N: No, Remus! No!)

A groan ripped him from his thoughts.

Remus' head snapped up from where it lay on the edge of the bed where his hand clenched Allison's. His eyes filled with anticipation as Allison's head slowly moved and waited for her eyes to open.

But they didn't.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hey! Another chapter finished! Sorry about the cliffie! I couldn't help myself. And I know I'm really prolonging this one night, but I feel that Remus and Ally really needed the spotlight a little, and Sirius and Dasani too. Here's what's coming up:

More of Remus and Ally! (What happened to her? Wasn't she waking?)

How Dasani feels about being drugged by Tristan (ain't no flies on her, huh?)

More of Sirius and Dasani! (Are they going to get back together?)

Wedding plans (Is the wedding still going to be in November?)

More of Voldemort

And maybe some of Snape…

Lotsa action coming your way! So please, review and make my day!

6


	18. A Hundred and One Emotions

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It all belongs to JK Rowling. The only people I own are the ones that you don't recognize!

Thanks to whoever put me on their Favorite/Author Alert list!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 17!

Chelles-Hey, thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked the entire scene, and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you. Read and review!

Hurleygurl- Thanks! I hope this one is just as good, or better…I definitely know it's longer!

Chikichiki-Hey, thanks for the review! I'm glad you think it's suspenseful, dramatic and a little horrific. It's exactly what I was hoping for! Lolz…I hope you like this next chapter. R/R!

Darkchildlover- yes, I am aware of what my summary says, but I fixed it to say that it doesn't come in until later, maybe chapter 24. I'm glad you like it!

Complicated123- I'm glad you're liking it! r/r

Maryncassybff16- I'm sorry it had to end so soon. I hope you like this chapter!

Jimmy- don't worry, I have no intention of discontinuing this story. I love it, from the first moment I got the idea. I'd never abandon it. Thanks! r/r! and enjoy!

Jenny-They talk in this chapter. I hope you like it. r/r!

Now, on with the show!

Chapter 18 A Hundred and One Emotions

The light! It was so bright! She wished it would just turn off. Tears stung her eyes because of the burning.

'Make it stop!' she begged. Her head felt like it was going to burst. Was she being tortured? 'Just go away!' There was a pounding in her head and her throat was dry...So incredible dry...

Pain...So much pain...

"Make it STOP!" she screamed, sitting up. The world spun. Her chest heaved oxygen into her aching lungs. Movement, it was her greatest enemy...Her greatest enemy.

"About time you woke up."

Her head snapped up and her eyes widened. "Lily." she whispered, although it felt like she screamed it, and winced. Lily shook her head.

"Here, Sani, drink this." she said gently. Dasani did as she was told and immediately felt like a leaden piano was lifted from her head. Lily smiled as she saw Dasani's tense form relax and some of the sparkle in her eyes return. "That's better, isn't it?" Lily asked as she flicked her wand to put the potion ingredients away. "That's what you get when you drink out of a cup that you left unattended for a while. Tristan drugged you." Dasani noticed how she said it, but did ask it. "Did he get any farther?" she asked.

Dasani shook her head. "No, he didn't. I may have been drugged, but I was still able to beat him up enough to make sure he got the sense to leave me alone. Last thing I remember was apparating home." she said. Lily nodded.

"Does Sirius know you were drugged?" Lily asked her. Dasani stiffened.

"I don't know." she answered truthfully. "I haven't seen him since he broke up with...Oh my God...He broke up with me...And I probably deserved it...What did I say? What did I do on the dance floor with Tristan?" Dasani pondered. She looked miserable. Lily sighed.

"Dasani Fay Bradford! Don't you DARE feel sorry for yourself! If you want him back, you're not going to get him back that way. You never let me feel sorry for myself since I met you and I'm not about to let you feel sorry for yourself." Lily began. She saw pride return to Dasani's eyes. 'Bull's eye!' she thought, grinning inwardly.

"Who said I was feeling sorry for myself?" Dasani asked, denial in her tone. "I WILL get him back, and it'll be ny greatest feat!" she vowed. Lily laughed and hugged Dasani as she got out of bed, which Lily had levitated her onto, to shower. "Thanks, Lil."

Lily grinned. "Go get him, Stripes." she winked as her friend disappeared into the bathroom.

When Dasani came into the kitchen, she grabbed a bagel and placed it in the toaster. "Hey, Lil? How did you know Tristan drugged me? Sirius doesn't even know, and he was there! You're not telling me something. Spill!" she ordered with narrowed eyes. Lily sighed and began explaining.

"...met him. He had ideas. He wanted ot get me in bed and, I quote here, 'have his way with me,'. Just don't tell James about that part, I kind of smoothed it over when I told them." Lily mumbled. Dasani looked astonished.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked. Lily shrugged.

"You seemed to be such good friends with him, I didn't have the heart to tell you." she admitted.

"That's selfish." Dasani scoffed. Lily looked surprised.

"Selfish?" she asked. "How's not wanting to hurt your feeling selfish?" she questioned.

"Not telling me was selfish. You should have. I was friends with a lie. And you knew." she explained. Lily looked remorseful.

"I'm sorry." she said sincerely.

"It's okay, it's done and over with."

Lily nodded. "Enough about this anyways, are you feeling better?"

"Good enough to go play a little Man Hunt!" Dasani laughed. Lily laughed at the joke.

"Good."

"Hey, where's Ally?" Dasani asked suddenly.

The air immediately grew tense and the laughter ceased. Dasani waited as Lily finally began to answer.

"Last night, as you well know, was the full moon." she started. "Ally still went over for the night. Remus took the potion, but the potion did the opposite of what it was intended to do. Remus kept his body, but lost his mind. I mean- he took up the instincts and mind of the werewolf." Lily corrected when she realized how that sounded. She heard Dasani's sharp intake of breath and finished the story.

"Let's go. Remus needs us." Dasani said, all thoughts of going man hunting pushed back for the time being. Lily nodded and the two of them disapparated.

With Remus and Ally 12 PM (Give/Take a few minutes)

His eyes were bloodshot. He'd been crying...All morning...SHe had yet to wake up. But admitted to himself that she did look more at ease than she had a few hours ago.

His hopes soared when she stirred once again. Her hand was clasped in his tightly, almost desperately.

"Ally?" he asked hoarsely. To his happiness, her eyes fluttered open. "AL!" Remus cried happily. She looked at him, confused.

Remus froze. Lily had told him about many occurrances-many of which he was DEFENITELY hoping did not happen. Though it put a crack through his heart, he asked her a shattering question with an unsteady voice.

"Allison, Do you- Do you know me?"

Her eyes veered to his as she opened her mouth to whisper back.

"Why wouldn't I know the man I love?" she asked, wincing slightly as she tried to sit up. He was up from his seat instantaneously, letting out a sigh of relief, and gently pushing her back down.

"Don't, Ally, love. You need to heal. The potion I fed you should kick in in a few minutes. You shouldn't feel any pain then." Remus informed. Allison looked puzzled.

"When did I take a potion?" she asked as she gripped the arms Remus had placed on her waist to put her ina more comfortable position, propped against the pillows.

"I...um..I fed it to you, through my mouth." Remus mumbled. "I didn't want you to be in any pain, but Lily couldn't give it to you. She said to give it to you when you woke up." Remus explained. Allison smiled.

"You don't have to give me any excuses or reasons. I appreciate it." she said. "Did it taste aweful?" she asked, remembering that the Forgetfulness Potion wasn't the best tasting potion around. She didn't think it was fair that he had to taste it, but the potion was helping her. She was unconscious so she didn't remember tasting it.

He smiled back at her. "Vile." he admitted, before guilt ran through his eyes. Allison saw this and sighed.

"Remus, it's not your fault."

"How many times have I heard that phrase in the past 7 hours?" Remus spoke to himself.

"Sorry?" Allison asked, not catching what he said.

"Nothing." he shook his head. "I'll go get you some food. You must be hungry." he said. If he was going to go through with it, he needed to distance himself fer her now. As he stood up, Ally grabbed his wrist before he walked away. She smiled at him as he looked back.

"Can I have a kiss?" she asked randomly. Remus hesitated momentarily.

'Maybe one last one. One more before I..." his thoughts trailed off and he complied to her wishes.

Bending down, Remus covered her mouth fully with his own. He was going to keep it a simple, chaste kiss, but all thoughts flew out of his head as Allison's slender fingers combed through his hair. So, the kiss went on. Ally felt his tongue beg for entrance to her mouth. She instantly granted it. Remus' tongue explored the already familiar territory as twin moans erupted from the two of them. Remus' senses returned to him. (A/N: sorry guys, this is as far as they go! ;-) lolz.)

He pulled away. The two of them looked at each other, chests heaving air into their lungs. Remus looked away and stood up. "I'll get one of the guys to bring in a tray of food. Goodbye, Allison." he said, well aware that he was walking away from the best thing in his life. The smile he had put on Allsion's face vanished, not that he could see that. Remus started towards the door, but didn't see an unhappy figure stand up on the bed, soundlessly.

"OOMPH!" Allison had tackled Remus to the ground and was now straddling his waist, sitting on top of him.

A Few Minutes Earlier In The Kitchen of the Boys' Flat

"He hasn't come out at all?" Lily asked James. James shook his head.

"He didn't come to breakfast. He didn't even touch the tray we left outside his room." Sirius indicated to the tray now sitting on the kitchen counter, purposefully avoiding eye contact with Dasani.

Quiet…And then a THUD was heard from Remus' room. The four quickly went over there and opened the door.

With All Six Of Them

Allison began pounding on Remus' chest. She was mad as heck and she wasn't calming down any time soon. Remus took the beating silently.

"How DARE you kiss me with such PASSION, such EMOTION, such FEELING!" Allison hit him again and again, but not as hard as the last each time, grief getting the better of her emotions. "And then try and break up with me after it. You JERK!" Allison cried out, angry tears falling down her cheeks.

The four spectators stiffened, but knew Allison had to do this alone.

"Allison, I-" Remus started.

"Don't 'Allison' me!" Allison interrupted. Furious tears became tears of sorrow.

Remus' heart broke as her tears made their way down her cheeks to land on his chest. 'You're doing this for her.' He reminded himself. His conscience replied.

_'You're doing this so you don't hurt her further, BUT your doing this IS hurting her further. Can't you see just how much she loves you?'_ Remus tried to ignore it…But the DARN thing had a point!

"Look at me!" Allison ordered. "Look me in the eye and tell me you don't want to be with me anymore; that you don't love me anymore!" she challenged. Remus looked into her eyes and suddenly-it was just the two of them. Blue stared into blue. Then it became very clear to Remus-he would die without her.

"NO!" he shouted. In one swift movement, he pulled Allison down into a knee-weakening kiss.

At least it would've been if they were standing up…

Lily, James, Sirius and Dasani left the room and closed the door silently. Outside, they all let out a breath they weren't aware they were holding.

"That was so nerve-wracking!" Lily said into James' shoulder as she hugged him close to her. James nodded, hugging her just as tightly as she was him.

Sirius and Dasani stood around awkwardly.

"I'm glad he didn't go through with it. He would have regretted it later." Sirius sighed. Discreetly, he sent a glance toward Dasani and then headed towards his room. (A/N: I was going to end it here, but then I figured I'd made you guys wait long enough, and that you're too good to me to make you guys suffer with a cliff hanger, so, onward march! Lolz!)

Back In Remus' Room

"I love you, Ally! Always!" Remus panted in between kisses, Allison smiled.

"I love you, too, Remus." Pecking his lips, she leaned against his chest, seeing as they were still on the floor. "You scared me there. Why were you going to do it?" she didn't let him answer right away. Instead, she kissed him deeply.

"Because I didn't want to hurt you anymore." He said as they broke apart for air again. With a move Allison missed, Remus switched their positions with him on top of her, straddling her waist. "But now I'm going to be selfish and keep you with me." Remus informed, with a half grin, half smile. Swooping down, he kissed her senseless. His tongue danced with hers as her arms wrapped around his neck.

They say a picture's worth a thousand words.

Well, that kiss, and that love, is worth A THOUSAND AND MORE times more.

Back in the Common Room

"Well, I'll see you lovebirds later.

Back in the Common Room

"Well, I'll see you lovebirds later." Dasani said. She disapparated home to watch movies and eat popcorn and think…

About Sirius.

Lily and James looked at each other. They were still held in a tight embrace. James leaned down and kissed her until she forgot her name.

"Wow." She breathed when they broke apart. "What was that for?" she asked, smirking.

James grinned. "You're beautiful." (A/N: what girl doesn't want to hear that after being kissed senseless?)

"Thank you. You're not half bad yourself." She claimed. The two of them laughed. "Jay, we need to talk about our wedding."

"And the wedding night?" he asked. Lily laughed.

"Are you really that bad that we need to plan that out too?" she asked. They had already decided to wait until after marriage to go there in their relationship, but they often joked about it. James got a feral glint in his eyes.

"I don't know about that…"James advanced on the girl who had pushed herself out of his arms. She backed away.

"James…James…" Lily said. She shrieked in laughter when he threw her over his shoulder. "Jay, put me down." She demanded, laughing as he walked to his room, closed the door behind him, tossed her unceremoniously on the bed and…

I'll just let you guys fill in the gaps, now shall I…?

…Just kidding…He walked over to his desk to take out his Quick Quill and some parchment. Setting it on the desk, he sat down next to Lily and they began to plan.

In Sirius' Room

Sirius was fast asleep ion his room, dreaming of a certain tall brunette with silver/green eyes.

In Remus' Room 30 Minutes Later

Allison had fallen asleep in Remus' arms. They had been talking after their rather teenage, even though they still are teenagers, make out session. Once she had, Remus had carried her to his bed, and fallen asleep next to her.

Lily and James in James' Room

Lily and James didn't talk about the wedding long. Five minutes after getting inside the room, the Quick Quill was sitting idly on the parchment waiting to be used and Lily and James were fast asleep on his bed; all thoughts of their wedding forgotten for the time being.

In The Girls' Flat- Living Room

Dasani watched The Lord of the Rings trilogy (A/N: I know it wasn't out then, but work with me…I can't very well say Harry Potter!), while doing some major thinking…

…About "Tall, Dark and Handsome"-who happened to be dreaming about her.

In An Empty Living Room In the Boys Flat

Could you blame them? All of them had not an ounce of sleep (unless you count Allison passing out) since the night before the last, and they'd had a pretty trying night indeed…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hey, Hey, Hey!

First of all, I hope everybody had a great holiday! Anyways, I just wanted to apologize about how long it's taking me to get this next chapter up! I have very logical reasons.

I'll list them:

1) My computer crashed so I didn't have one for months! Solution: got a new one last week!

2) I had the entire chapter typed, and then I lost it when my computer crashed. So I had to re-write it. Did that this week.

3) I'm in my Junior year in highschool so I have AP exams coming up, my SATs, exams and chorus concerts, on top of all my schoolwork.

4) I wanted to update so badly over winter holidays, but I went to India for the entire two weeks...And I'd go online once a week there, for only ten minutes before the power would go out again. (It wasn't cool because the first time, I had started typing up my chapter, and half way through it, the power goes out and I lost everything!)

Please don't be mad at me! And please consider this a really late Christmas and New Year's Present! You guys probably want to flame me right now! Ducks away from rotten tomatoes and raw eggs "EEK! I hate eggs!" runs off of stage and back to computer to start typing up chapter 19 for everybody!

Love always!

Lily

P.S. I have an idea for a new story and I don't want to start it yet, unless anybody is interested in it, so please tell me if you want me to write out a summary of it after chapter 19, I'll write it in my author's note there, and then I can take a poll of whether or not I should start it. Tell me in a review! Thanks!


	19. Interlude

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, no amount of wishes will give it to me, believe me, I've wished.

I'm so sincerely sorry for the long wait. I had a hectic summer. Got in a car accident and had to be taken to the hospital. Suffered whiplash yada yada yada. Guy who hit me wasn't paying attention, simple as that. Damage was bad. I didn't see my car for two months. But now its back and both my car and I are as good as new-well, at least my car is.

Anyways, this is just a small chapter that I decided to have split away from the entire chapter only because I wanted it as an Interlude, hence the title of the chapter…The next chapter should be up typed and edited by Monday or Tuesday. I have the rest of the story minus the last two or three chapters already written so yeah, updates should be regular. Thanks for your patience! I don't deserve it, and I love you all!

Thanks to all my reviewers!

This Is MY Wedding!

Chapter 19 Interlude

A week had passed since that fateful and eventful night and everyone was getting back into routine. Allison was able to get out of bed within three days, much to the protest of Remus, who insisted that she needed another couple of days of bed rest.

- - - - - - - - A few days earlier…

Remus was standing in Allison's room frowning with his arms crossed over his chest, leaning against the wall as Allison sat in front of the mirror on her vanity counter and brushed her hair.

"You should still be in bed." He repeated again. He wasn't happy about her being up and about so soon after recovery.

Allison smiled at the mirror, to Remus. "Remus, you're such a worry wart. I'm fine, even Lily cleared me. I have to do something, I'm going out of my mind staying in bed all day." she turned in her seat, stood up and walked to him.

"But thanks for worrying about me." she said, placing her hands on his chest and leaning up to peck his lips. Remus' lips curved against hers for the split second they were in contact. But then they were back in the stern look, the one that really wasn't working.

"Al, I love you, and I want to make sure you're okay. Take another few days in bed." he tried coaxing her to bed with compassion-not passion-compassion as he grasped her hands on his chest with his own and squeezed gently. Allison had to smile.

"Remus, stop beating yourself up. I've not felt better."

- - - - - - - - Back to the present….

The discussion had gone on for hours. Remus had followed her to work and sat in her office while she reviewed an article for the paper. (A/N: I don't remember if Allison worked for the Daily Prophet or not, but I think that's what I had her for). He simply kept talking to her, trying to get her back in bed at home. She was listening, but she didn't glance up from her paperwork. If she had, Remus would have seen the small smile that graced her lips from Remus' concern.

Now, Sirius and Dasani. Can there really be an "and" in that sentence? What about them? It was clear to anyone who knew them, that they still wanted each other, but after that first day, Dasani had pulled back because all she saw was that Sirius didn't want her anymore, he'd moved on.

It was true though, Dasani was blinded by hurt, although it was partially her fault, to her it seemed that Sirius didn't want her. The guy did go out with a different girl every night since the weekend. Dasani, if she cleared her eyes, would have seen that all of them were tall with brown hair, but none of them lived up to her, so Sirius was never really having fun on the dates he went on like he and Dasani had.

"SIrius, mate, I'm telling you. Forgot those stupid girls you take out every night and go ask her to take you back." James said over breakfast one morning. The two young men were sitting in their kitchen eating a bagel each, Sirius's smothered with cream cheese, James' with butter and grape jam. Sirius took a bite of his bagel before he responded.

"She doesn't want me back, Prongs." Sirius insisted. He'd jumped to horrible conclusions that night. Ones he never should have made. "Did you see how she didn't even look at me when she was hear last weekend? Did you see-Merlin! I hope she got home alright." he veered off.

James smiled. "Sirius, you can't stop thinking about the girl. You are moping around about her. If I remember correctly, it was you who announced in the Great Hall one day at breakfast when she was mad at you in seventh year that you loved her?" He stated more than questioned. He grinned as he saw the memory come into his best friend's eyes. He stood up and brushed off the crumbs.

"Mate, you two are made for each other. Go after her, and don't let her escape. You both want each other back so badly that you're suffering this much." he said before walking to the threshold of the kitchen.

"Speaking of made for each other…I'm going to go stalk my flower until she agrees to have lunch with me today." he said, and walking out he added as an afterthought. "And dinner…and dessert, and maybe some tea…." his fading voice was heard until a 'POP' resounded in the apartment. Sirius shook his head and with a wave of his wand, cleared the kitchen so Remus wouldn't hurt him like last time.

"Bye, James. You're hopelessly in love with her. And she's perfect for you." he spoke despite the knowledge of him not being there anymore.

- - - - - - - -

"Sani! UP! Get up!" Lily pushed her friend off the couch from behind the back rest. Dasani fell to the ground with a resounding THUD! tangled in her bed sheets she'd taken from her room the night before. She'd fallen asleep watching T.V. the night before for the fourth straight night in a row. It was Dasani's way of moping.

"DASANI BRADFORD YOU STOP MOPING AROUND AND GET YOUR ASS IN GEAR!" Lily shouted at the still groggy Dasani, who was instantly at attention. She looked at her friend and laughed nervously.

"He he…Top of the morning' to you, Lil'." she greeted, or tried. Lily tapped her foot impatiently.

"Dasani! What is the first thing you have never let me do from the day I met you?" she inquired with an underlying danger in her tone.

"Drink with James?" she tried. Lily shook her head and merely stared.

"No, try again." she said. This time, her eyes shot right through her friend, and although Dasani had known the answer the first time, she didn't want to say it because she would have to admit she was being hypocritical.

"Feel sorry for yourself…" she sighed, unable to look her friend in the eyes. Lily's tone softened.

"That's right." she said with a soft kindness in her voice. She walked up to her friend, looking up to see her eye to eye. The brown haired teenager had the redhead, by not only eight months in age, but six inches in height.

"So why don't you do yourself a favor and go get him back? Like we agreed?" she insisted. Dasani looked at Lily and smiled.

With the two of them smiling at each other, the touching atmosphere of sincere friendship was forgotten for the time when the two teenage girls broke into loud laughter.

"You laughed first!" they laughed out, only to laugh some more. When they were able to calm down, Dasani grinned.

"Thanks, Lil. Who says I can't get my man back? He's mine after all." she grinned, and turning, walked to the stairs and on the landing, she turned her head and winked at her friend before she disappeared the get ready to face the day and fight for her man.

"That's the way, Sani." Lily whispered proudly to herself. "Fight for what you believe in…Love. And fight for what is yours…Sirius." she said though no one was in the room with her anymore. She stepped towards the fireplace, grabbed her wand from the mantlepiece and flooed to her office in St. Mungos.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hey, sorry again for the impossibly long wait. I think its been almost eight months since I actually updated a chapter not an author's note. YAY ME! I should get an award for the lamest updater. But I really love this story and have no intention of abandoning it. This story was my pet project and I will see it to the end. I promise you all that much. Thanks again for being so wonderful! Chapter 20 will be out within the week. And it'll be longer than normal. Hehehe, lots a drama and a whole buncha twists in the spaghetti to come lol.

Love always,

Lily


End file.
